De par nos différences
by Moira-chan
Summary: Parce qu'il y a deux garçons ; Vanitas et Ventus - Amis, ennemis, alliés, opposés. Et parce qu'il y a tant de manières de les faire interagir. / Recueil d'OS, VanVen, Rating différent suivant l'OS.
1. Au bout du fil

**Titre : **Au bout du fil

**Pairing : **VanVen, comme dans **tout **le recueil.

**Genre :** Un peu de Drame, énormément de Romance. Fluffy, très fluffy.

**Disclaimer :** Vanitas et Ventus appartiennent à Square Enix.

**Rating :** T pour vulgarité

**Résumé :** "Une nuit, des cris, un appel et la musique en fond. Des larmes, de l'aide, une évasion - et le temps qui avance inexorablement vers le point du jour."

**Playlist** - les chansons que je conseille d'écouter durant la lecture : _How to Save a Life_ (The Fray), _Where the Story ends_ (The Fray), _Syndicate_ (The Fray), _Telephone_ (Lady Gaga & Beyoncé)

Hellow à tous les gens qui passent dans le coin !

Ici Momo qui, comme prévu, revient avec un recueil d'OS, un recueil mes amis, vous vous rendez compte ? 8D Et sur le VanVen ! Eh oui ! 8D Alors, quelques mots quant à cet OS et quant à ce recueil, tout de même... **De par nos différences**, c'est quoi, tout d'abord ? Bah, c'est un projet qui me prend du temps. xD Une dizaine de longs OS, peut-être plus, le tout sur un même pairing, mais avec un but bien précis : diversifier. Changer, placer nos deux héros dans dix mille univers différents, leur faire endosser le rôle du géant ou du sorcier, du colon ou de l'indigène, le tout sur un fond de romance plus ou moins présent.

Quant à cet OS, le tout premier de ce recueil, eh bien... C'est une très grande nouveauté pour moi, en fait, car pour la première fois, je m'essaie au PoV de Vanitas - et j'espère bien que ce ne sera pas la dernière. xD

Enfin, je vous laisse à la lecture avec, néanmoins, un petit mot de remerciement à **Elerina**, ma bêta-lectrice : sans elle, cet OS, ce recueil n'auraient jamais vu le jour... Sans ses encouragements, ses prélectures, y'aurait pas d'OS, pas de recueil d'OS, rien de tout ce que vous voyez : alors un immense merci à cette fille merveilleuse grâce à qui tout est possible. x3

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

_Au bout du fil_

Vanitas frissonna lorsqu'un bref courant d'air vint s'insinuer derrière sa nuque et appuya sur le bouton central de sa manette – le petit objet à la prise en main si facile qui, assorti à la troisième console d'une certaine célèbre marque, meublait ses mornes soirées en solitaire. Il soupira, se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine du petit appartement qu'il habitait seul, au deuxième étage d'un immeuble sans intérêt particulier, pour en fermer la fenêtre qu'il avait dû laisser ouverte. Il quitta l'enceinte formée par ses larges canapés noirs dont l'un marquait l'angle de la pièce, abandonnant la manette sur leur cuir confortable, traversa la large pièce qui lui servait à la fois de salon et de salle à manger, et termina son chemin devant cette simple porte grande ouverte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur de la cuisine, jeta un regard blasé à la fenêtre laissant effectivement passer la doucereuse brise de la soirée – agréable au premier abord, glacée lorsqu'on en découvrait le caractère véritable, à coup sûr et par conséquent mesquine, elle lui donna alors l'impression d'être porteuse d'un arrière-goût de surprise, de trahison, voire d'incertitude.  
Secouant la tête pour chasser de son esprit ces pensées auxquelles il ne trouvait pas d'utilité, il songea un instant à s'en aller dormir – d'autant plus qu'il se lèverait tôt le lendemain et que son patron n'apprécierait certainement pas qu'il soit en retard –, mais les chiffres verts encadrés au-dessus du four lui apprirent que l'heure ne s'avançait pas encore au-delà du nombre de onze et jugea aussi qu'il pouvait bien rester éveillé encore un peu. Un bref sourire élut domicile sur son visage ; calmement, il retourna au salon pour éteindre définitivement sa PlayStation 3 – il fallait dire que la bande-son, incessante, se diffusait à un volume trop bas pour qu'il pût en profiter et trop haut pour qu'elle ne le dérangeât pas – puis alluma la radio portative qu'il laissait constamment sur la table de la cuisine. Dès lors, une douce musique emplit la pièce ; l'introduction jouée d'un piano qui accompagna le reste de l'air, soutenant la voix du chanteur dans ses épopées musicales le long de la gamme, acheva de lui rendre toute la sérénité qu'avait pu lui faire perdre son éprouvante journée.

Par la suite, laissant tourner en boucle le CD qu'il avait inséré la veille dans le lecteur prévu à cet effet de l'appareil, il prit de longues minutes à dessiner, comme machinalement, ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Dessiner, disait-il souvent, lui permettait d'envoyer sur une innocente feuille une couche impressionnante des idées qui lui germaient en tête et de décompresser de toute colère accumulée pour une raison ou pour une autre – c'était également la raison pour laquelle il se vantait de dessiner tous les soirs. Avant de s'abandonner aux bras d'un quelconque dieu grec ou latin du sommeil, il avait en effet pris cette habitude de griffonner quelques brefs croquis, et force était d'avouer que grâce à ces instants de détente où il ne pensait qu'à évacuer le stress de la journée, il parvenait à s'endormir bien plus rapidement, sans plus se réveiller au milieu de la nuit.  
Cependant, cette soirée-là, en rangeant son carnet de croquis pour aller se coucher – tandis que l'horloge sur le four indiquait la demie de vingt-trois heures –, il fut dérangé par une musique des plus bruyantes ; et s'il en connaissait parfaitement l'origine, il lui fallait bien reconnaître qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son téléphone portable sonnât à cette heure-ci. Sans broncher pour autant, il se contenta de glisser une main dans la poche de son pantalon et de s'emparer de l'autre du petit appareil qui vibrait à en sautiller sur la table. Suspicieux, il plaça sur son large écran tactile un regard interrogateur, dont l'expression de surprise s'intensifia et se décupla sitôt qu'il y remarqua le nom de l'appelant. Ventus, lut-il avec étonnement. Ven, son meilleur ami, lycéen d'à peine seize ans – il lui arrivait d'ailleurs de se demander, parfois, comment il pouvait tenir autant à un tel _gamin_, de cinq ans son cadet –, ce même Ventus qui était censé s'être endormi depuis bien deux heures déjà.  
Intrigué, Vanitas haussa les sourcils. Approcha le combiné de son oreille, plaça un doigt stratégique sur l'un des boutons à disposition. Appuya, décrocha.

_Elle tournait en fond, la musique. J'avais mis un CD tout bête, un que j'aimais bien. J'étais de plutôt bonne humeur, pour une fois. J'étais bien loin d'me douter de c'que ça donnerait, tout ça. Bien trop loin…_

- Allô, Ven', t'veux quoi ? S'enquit directement le jeune homme.

Murmure inaudible ; l'adulte répéta sa question, intrigué. _Et quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose qui ne va pas, je sais que quelque chose n'est pas normal. _Seul un silence digne d'une chaîne de radio ne diffusant pas la moindre musique lui revint : dans son dos s'échelonnaient les accords d'une nouvelle piste de cet album qu'il avait auparavant lancé et face à lui s'affrontaient les ondes diaboliques de sons en déclin, déraillés, répétés, éternels.

- V-Van', faut que…, entendit-il soudain, sursautant à l'occasion. J'dois te dire un truc…

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils puis, prenant correctement en main son portable, prit la direction du salon. Sans répondre encore à Ventus, il alla s'asseoir sur le moelleux canapé, s'affala clairement sur le dossier de cuir et se permit de poser les pieds sur la petite table face à lui ; mais quelque chose, un élément de cet univers peut-être, quelque chose de ce monde qui était le sien peinait à tourner en marquant un parfait cercle et, sans qu'il le voulût, il sentit son estomac se nouer. A l'autre bout du fil, la voix de Ven apparaissait nettement comme érayée, obstruée par une émotion, un sentiment bien trop fort pour être contrôlé_. _Il la sentait trembler, cette voix, vaciller sous les coups hargneux d'une hésitation impitoyable, perdre pied dès qu'elle se jetait timidement à l'eau, abandonner son courage quand elle s'engageait sur les chemins mal éclairés de la vérité dont elle cherchait à faire part.

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda alors Vanitas, légèrement inquiété par ce ton angoissé que son ami avait pris. Ven, ça va ?

A vrai dire, le jeune homme n'avait jamais prêté la moindre attention à la santé de quiconque ; il considérait seulement ce blondinet de Ventus comme l'exception confirmant cette règle absolue, bien que somme toute, il ne s'inquiétât pas tant que ça pour son camarade. Ce dernier était celui du duo qui faisait en sorte de prendre des nouvelles de son fidèle partenaire – s'il avait cru en Dieu, alors le jeune homme aurait-il affirmé que Dieu seul savait tous les tours qu'ils avaient pu jouer ensemble ! – tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour ; et leur groupe n'avait pas besoin de deux membres aussi anxieux. Au contraire, leur binôme fonctionnait tellement mieux lorsqu'ils s'opposaient en tout point.  
Mais cette fois-ci, Ven n'était pas comme les autres jours. Sa voix avait pris, dans la maigre réplique qu'il avait réussi à articuler, les teintes de la douleur et de la souffrance au lieu de celles de cette joie qui l'habitait habituellement – et quelque chose au fond de son meilleur ami persuadait ce dernier que non, il ne l'appelait pas à onze heures et demie pour lui conter un mauvais rêve et que non, ce n'était pas la fatigue qui influençait ainsi sa manière de s'exprimer.

- Je… J-Je…

Sans un mot de plus, Ventus se laissa tomber à genoux sur son lit et éloigna immédiatement le combiné de son oreille. Sa voix tremblait, ses genoux tremblaient, ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux voyageaient furtivement d'un coin à l'autre de sa chambre ; ses paupières se refermaient par moments pour retenir les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper ; son cœur battait le rythme effréné d'un concert de percussions endiablé et ses doigts se serrèrent aussi fort qu'ils le purent sur les doux draps bleus qui, quelques instants auparavant, accueillaient encore son corps au repos, son esprit endormi.  
Auparavant, répéta-t-il en un murmure. Il voulait se rappeler d'auparavant ; il voulait oublier l'instant présent. Les cris, les hurlements, les insultes, les cris de nouveau, le verre brisé, la douleur et la haine ; encore des cris. Le son sans les images qui lui parvenait aux oreilles laissait son imagination fertile se figurer les horreurs se déroulant de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre – dans le couloir, le salon, la cuisine, les pas déboulaient à une vitesse folle, s'enchaînaient aux injures qui fusaient et le seul fait d'imaginer une nouvelle dispute de ses parents retournait le cœur d'un Ventus bouleversé. Il lui fallut d'ailleurs plusieurs secondes, qu'il passa les yeux fermés, recroquevillé en position fœtale entre les couvertures, pour oser reprendre son téléphone portable et laisser dès lors à son ami le loisir d'entendre le bruit de sa respiration saccadée. Cœur battant, corps tremblant, bégaiements ; le blond tenta désespérément de faire passer un quelconque message mais échoua. Lamentable, jugea-t-il, réunissant toutes ses forces afin d'empêcher les larmes accrochées à ses yeux d'en couler, même à la vitesse la plus basse qu'il fût.

- Hé, Ven ? Appela alors son interlocuteur. Ven, je peux savoir c'que tu fous ?

_J'entends ta voix. Faible. Tu murmures, tu pleures, je sais que tu pleures au bout du fil, je te connais, je t'ai souvent vu pleurer. Je sais, je sais, j'suis certain que t' es triste, que tu vas pas bien, que tu bafouilles et que t'arrives rien à me dire. Et même si c'est pas mon genre, je sens mon cœur se serrer ; j'me sens mal, par ta faute. Tout ça parce que t'es dans un sale état, gamin, et parce que t'es plus jeune que moi et que j'ai un putain d'instinct que j'comprends pas qui voudrait que je m'occupes de toi._

- C'est… C'est mes parents…, parvint enfin à bredouiller le blond. Ils sont en train de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase ; se tut, tendit le téléphone aussi loin de lui qu'il put, ramena ses genoux contre son corps, y enfouit son visage. Réfléchit. Inspira, expira, inspira, expira ; respira enfin, tenta de se calmer. Compta les secondes comme un enfant compte les moutons pour s'endormir. Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq – et la voix de Vanitas, venant du combiné, qui l'appelait et dont il saisissait quelques bribes de répliques. _Hé, Ven ? Ven, réponds !  
_Sa respiration n'avait pas ralenti de la moindre formule de vitesse qu'il existât lorsque l'adolescent reprit enfin en main son portable qu'il ramena à son oreille, s'efforçant à nouveau de respirer normalement – inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer. La voix de son meilleur ami résonna alors à ses oreilles et il tâcha de centrer toute son attention sur ce son, cette source de bruit si bienvenue pour le divertir et l'arracher aux inoubliables sons qui peuplaient l'appartement en cet instant-même.

- Bordel, Ven, tu vas me dire c'qui se passe, oui ou merde ?

_Et tu réponds pas, et tu réponds pas, parce que t'as plus ton portable dans la main, parce que tu veux pas que je t'entende pleurer, que je comprenne que ça va pas, mais je sais déjà, mais j'ai déjà tout déduit. _Inquiet, Vanitas s'était levé et avait commencé à arpenter de mille et un pas précipités la largeur de la salle de séjour ; mais en dépit de ses appels masquant difficilement leur anxiété certaine, pas le moindre bruit sinon celui de sanglots étouffés ne parvenait à lui et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre. Attendre. Encore et encore, songea-t-il, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Ventus ouvre les yeux, sèche momentanément ses larmes que son meilleur ami devinait au son éraillé de sa voix, et s'empare de deux mains gonflées d'espoir du peu de courage dont il savait faire preuve pour lui raconter. Pour lui dire, lui expliquer ; lui expliquer pourquoi, comment, où, quand, et encore pourquoi.

- Y'a mes parents qui s'engueulent, murmura soudain l'autre garçon, ils s'engueulent et ils cassent des trucs, et ils se traitent, et ils crient super fort, et ils vont faire comme l'autre fois, et… Et…

Une fois de plus, le cadet des deux amis bloqua, s'arrêta en plein milieu de son énumération ; simplement parce que la suite causerait bien trop de dégâts au sein de son propre organisme s'il osait la prononcer. Le seul fait d'y repenser le força à se recroqueviller encore, pris de la soudaine envie de recouvrir sa tête des draps, comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant ; et via le téléphone qu'il amena à son visage pour parler encore – il avait l'impression qu'à présent, seule la voix de son camarade saurait l'attirer hors de ce gouffre où il tombait, en chute libre, sans arrêt, sans que rien ne le retînt –, Vanitas put entendre quelques pleurs difficilement retenus. Ce dernier soupira ; sur le point de la fierté, il arrivait parfois à son meilleur ami de lui ressembler à un tel point qu'il s'empêchait de pleurer lorsqu'il pouvait l'entendre. Un mélange d'angoisse et d'agacement au creux du cœur, le jeune homme prit la sage décision d'aller s'asseoir à la cuisine, faisant fi des chiffres verts brillants – symboles d'un temps en mouvement constant –, afin d'arrêter de se déplacer de part et d'autre de son appartement ; mais ses efforts furent en partie vains puisque, et dès lors qu'il encouragea vivement Ven à continuer son récit, ses doigts commencèrent, indépendamment de sa volonté, à pianoter nerveusement sur la table devant lui.  
_J'te sens stressé, mec, tu me stresses aussi, à force. Et ta voix qui tremble, et ta voix qui hésite, et ta voix qui tremble ; c'est pas clair, ce que tu racontes, j'y comprends rien, je sais pas si je veux comprendre, j'aime pas cette situation, un peu plus et j'me sentirais mal. J'aime pas ça, j'aime pas te voir comme ça, t'es le seul gars que j'aime pas voir dans cet état, j'veux pas que tu pleures, t'es un gamin, j'y comprends plus rien, c'est le bordel dans ma tête._

- Allez, putain, fais pas chier, raconte ! S'énerva l'aîné des deux amis. T'crois que j'vais attendre toute la nuit ou quoi ?

Un bref regard en direction du four lui apprit que minuit approchait inexorablement – _j'le savais, j'le savais putain, pourquoi c'est toujours le soir que y'a des emmerdes, j'suis fatigué, il doit dormir ce con en plus, il a l'école demain lui _– ; et un bref instant de silence lui apprit qu'à l'autre bout du fil, l'état de son meilleur ami ne prenait de loin pas le chemin qui l'aiderait à remonter la pente le long de laquelle il avait glissé. N'y tenant plus, ne pouvant résister à cette dernière remarque de la part de son camarade, Ventus avait simplement décidé de laisser à ses nerfs la libre propriété de leurs actions, tant et si bien que tout ce que Vanitas put dès lors entendre fut une série de sanglots, de soubresauts, de hoquets. De pleurs, de pleurs étouffés, de pleurs et encore de pleurs. Quelques bégaiements ici ou là, un soudain bris de verre en bruit de fond qui les fit tous deux sursauter, et puis ces interminables sanglots qui reprirent de plus belle. _Oh non, putain, gamin, pleure pas, j'aime pas quand tu pleures, tu sais que j'aime pas, arrête de chialer, arrête direct, mais arrête, arrête de pleurer et raconte-moi tout._

- Ils vont m'frapper, lâcha soudain Ven, entre deux sanglots, ils vont m'frapper Van', ils vont m'taper mes vieux, j'veux pas qu'ils m'tapent Van', j'veux pas !

A l'instant-même où il termina sa phrase, prononcée d'un souffle, murmurée dans le combiné afin que ses parents ne puissent pas l'entendre, le lycéen se rassit brusquement sur son lit, rabattant son bras, celui qui tenait fermement son téléphone, sur les draps. Il jeta un furtif regard à l'appareil dont il ne sortit aucun son ; mais ce n'était pas grave, il se fichait de savoir ce qu'en pensait Vanitas, il se fichait de tout. Les larmes sur ses joues avaient coulé, roulé, coulé encore jusqu'à s'écraser, une par une, sur les couvertures que son poing libre serrait maintenant de toutes ses forces, et les soubresauts irréguliers qui vrillaient son corps lui donnaient l'impression de se calmer peu à peu. Un cri se fit entendre, suivi d'une injure ; il s'en foutait. Un nouveau verre, ou une assiette – il s'en foutait – se brisa au sol ; il s'en foutait. La voix de son meilleur ami s'échappa du combiné ; il s'en foutait – ou du moins le crut-il jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que ce son-là prenait des tonalités bien plus douces que ceux qu'il avait eu le loisir d'entendre précédemment.  
Bien qu'il fût tout d'abord hésitant, il se décida finalement à ramener à son oreille l'engin, et demanda nerveusement à son camarade de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire, ensemble de phrases dont il n'avait saisi que quelques mots.

- J'ai dit, maintenant tu te calmes, mec, répéta alors le jeune adulte. Tu respires un grand coup comme j'viens d'le faire et tu te calmes, okay ?

_Tu réponds pas, tu réponds pas, mais je m'en fous que tu répondes pas. J'ai respiré un super grand coup pendant que tu chialais derrière ton putain de portable, j'ai inspiré et expiré, ouais, et j'me suis calmé un peu, et j'arrive à t'parler normalement, mais j'serai pas d'accord que tu pleures encore parce que j'aime pas quand tu chiales. Je respire encore un coup, j'attends ta réponse, j'attends d'entendre ta voix ; mais je sens juste ta respiration, je la sens vraiment se calmer un peu, et ça me fait du bien de sentir ça. Calme-toi, gamin, calme-toi, ça va aller, j'suis là – et j'aimerais trop avoir les couilles de t'le dire pour de vrai.  
_De son côté de la liaison téléphonique, Ventus s'exécuta ; inspirer, pensa-t-il, expirer, inspirer, expirer. Une, deux, trois fois. La voix de son ami, qui recommença alors à lui parler d'un ton le plus calme possible – peut-être même visait-il une quelconque douceur dans ses paroles –, acheva le processus que ce dernier avait nommé « respirer un grand coup » ; et dès lors, les larmes séchées sur les joues du blond ne furent plus que le souvenir profondément ancré dans son âme de ces longues minutes passées à craindre ses parents, à pleurer et à s'angoisser.

- Van'…, murmura-t-il soudain, Van'… Ça m'fait trop peur, sérieux… S'te plaît, j'sais pas quoi faire, là, j'veux pas qu'ils m'frappent, je…

Dans sa cuisine, Vanitas se leva. L'horloge au-dessus du four indiquait à présent minuit pile. D'un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, il distingua une nuit éclairée par la présence d'une lune à moitié visible et dès lors, un plan commença à se construire, petit à petit, dans son esprit ; certes, c'était risqué, mais ils – Ven et lui – n'avaient pas d'autre choix, à son sens du moins. Il voulait, voulait vraiment, il tenait sincèrement à aider Ventus – il n'en pouvait plus, non, il ne supportait plus de l'entendre pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, de le savoir cloîtré dans le même appartement que ses parents qui s'agressaient manifestement à coup d'insultes, sans la moindre pitié pour la verrerie sur laquelle leurs mains mues par la colère tombaient, et en tant que meilleur ami du blond, il se devait de l'empêcher d'assister à une éventuelle scène de blessure voire d'homicide, tout comme il refusait de le laisser entendre plus de ces injures qui devaient lui faire si mal.

- Bordel, Ven, me fais pas la grande scène du deux, là, ordonna le plus âgé des deux garçons. Tu te calmes direct avec tes répliques de dépressif, et tu te ramènes, okay ? Ecoute, tu sors par la fenêtre et tu viens chez moi, je t'attends. D'accord ?

L'adolescent ne répondit tout d'abord pas, un peu surpris de la proposition de son ami. Lui rendre visite, là, dans l'immédiat ? Répéta-t-il mentalement. Laissé sceptique par une telle proposition, il en envisagea alors les possibilités de réussite – le tout en s'interdisant formellement de prendre en compte celles que l'opération échoue – ; il s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au rez-de-chaussée de son immeuble, scruta l'horizon. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la sombre immensité de la nuit, mais retrouvèrent un semblant de chemin lorsqu'ils croisèrent la pâle lueur de la lune et celle, plus vive, des lampadaires électriques en permanence allumés dans la rue. Pas un mot, pas un bruit, pas une présence ou forme de vie à l'extérieur ; juste les cris qui perdaient de l'importance dans son dos et la voix de Vanitas à l'autre bout du fil. L'ambiance de la soirée avait là quelque chose d'attirant, presque d'envoûtant ; et de toute manière, que pouvait-il faire sinon suivre l'ordre de son ami ? Il ne voulait pas, non, il avait bien trop peur de rester dans sa chambre, parce qu'il savait que dès lors qu'ils se seraient calmés, ce serait vers lui que se dirigeraient ses parents, et que pour peu qu'il ne les satisfît pas, il serait sévèrement châtié. Si autrefois on lui hurlait dessus, depuis peu on s'emparait de son bras, le secouait, le claquait parfois, le jetait à terre d'autre fois ; et les coups pleuvaient, les insultes pleuvaient, mais pas qu'envers lui, envers tout le monde, envers tout ceux qui se trouvaient là, et il remerciait à chaque instant le Ciel de ne lui avoir accordé ni frère ni sœur.  
Après tout, le jeune homme qui le soutenait en cet instant-même était bien le seul qu'il aurait pu considérer comme son frère – voire, comme un membre de sa famille.

- O-Okay, bredouilla-t-il, okay, je viens, mais tu m'attends, hein, tu restes avec moi, on est ensemble, hein ?

Vanitas acquiesça d'un bruit que Ven apparenta à un grognement, et dès lors, le blond suivit ses ordres à la lettre ; il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand, laissa l'air froid venir d'au-dehors et s'infiltrer dans sa chambre, faire frissonner son corps à peine réchauffé par le tissu fin d'un simple ensemble – short et t-shirt de pyjama n'avait pas la caractéristique de porter vraiment chaud en soirée, et encore moins à l'extérieur – et se perdre entre les mèches dorées de ses cheveux qu'une légère bourrasque décoiffa en partie. Son meilleur ami lui commanda de se dépêcher, de s'en aller rapidement ; mais alors qu'il enjambait le rebord de la large fenêtre, il fut soudain pris d'un remord indéniable. Que diraient ses parents en ne le trouvant pas dans sa chambre ? Qu'en penseraient-ils, comment agiraient-ils ? Et s'ils ne comprenaient pas, s'ils ne saisissaient pas que leur fils craignait simplement leurs représailles ? Ventus avait peur, si peur, tellement peur qu'ils le prennent mal, qu'ils se vengent par la suite, qu'ils le punissent dès lors que la présence rassurante de Vanitas ne pourrait plus le protéger – car son meilleur ami, s'il se fâcherait sans doute en apprenant ses pensées de l'instant, n'était pas si dur qu'il le laissait paraître, et l'adolescent l'avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps.  
Aussi, le lycéen s'empara, fébrile, d'un morceau de papier traînant sur son bureau – puis tout s'enchaîna vite, si vite, tellement vite. Trop vite, peut-être. Un stylo, la main qui tremble, un petit mot, les lettres qui s'assemblent et le papier déposé, abandonné en toute hâte. Ven ne savait pas même si ce qu'il avait écrit était lisible, mais peu lui importait. Les pas qui hésitent, les jambes qui flanchent et le téléphone en main, serré au centre de la paume, seul lien avec une réalité qui se perd, s'éloigne, disparaît. _Fonce, gamin, bouge-toi et cours jusqu'ici, cours à en perdre haleine, je t'attends. Et je t'attends et j'veux que t'arrives vite, parce que j'supporterai pas de te savoir seul dans la nuit trop longtemps, mais j'peux rien faire d'autre que t'attendre, alors dépêche, dépêche-toi, viens vite._

- J'reste avec toi, mec, promit le jeune homme, j'reste avec toi, mais dépêche-toi d'venir, okay ?

Sans répondre par autre chose qu'un mouvement de tête affirmatif – détail sans intérêt puisque son ami n'avait pas la possibilité de le voir –, le blond garçon n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour passer, sans hésiter, par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il retomba à pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîche de son jardin, envisagea la rue inanimée, les lampadaires dont la lueur brouillait son esprit, se remémora péniblement le chemin à emprunter pour se rendre chez Vanitas. Le bus lui aurait été dans cette quête d'une grande utilité ; mais à cette heure-ci, le dernier bus avait bien dû terminer sa tournée et de toute façon, aucun chauffeur digne de ce nom ne le laisserait monter à bord dans cet accoutrement. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux lorsqu'il songea à ce qu'il pourrait croiser au long de son périple ; et pourtant, tenta-t-il de se persuader, et pourtant, un quart d'heure à pied, ce n'était pas la mer à boire ! Il lui faudrait juste faire attention aux endroits où il déposerait ses pieds, regarder de temps à autres derrière lui, garder son portable en main, et prier pour que son meilleur ami puisse faire quelque chose dans le cas où il ferait une mauvaise rencontre.  
Ven secoua la tête comme pour chasser de son esprit toute pensée inadéquate, puis s'engagea rapidement dans la rue. Bien qu'il pensât tout d'abord s'avancer à pas de loup jusqu'au trottoir – dès qu'il l'aurait dépassé, ses parents ne pourraient plus le voir depuis l'appartement aux volets encore ouverts –, il préféra finalement courir, courir aussi vite qu'il le put, jusqu'à ce lieu salvateur.

- Van', murmura-t-il dans le combiné, Van', parle-moi, s'te plait, parle-moi juste…

Il avait besoin d'une présence – d'une voix, de quelqu'un près de lui, de n'importe quoi, de quelque chose qui l'encouragerait à continuer. Accroché, si fermement accroché à son téléphone, comme si sa vie en dépendait, il reprit une course effrénée, s'empêchant de fermer les yeux, s'interdisant de pleurer, s'ordonnant d'être fort et de se battre. Son camarade, lui, était quelqu'un de fort, et à coup sûr le blond lui ferait-il honte s'il venait à abandonner. S'il s'écoutait, s'asseyait au sol, se recroquevillait en pleine rue tandis que le temps dépassait de plus en plus l'heure de minuit, et passait la nuit à pleurer, sans prêter attentions aux menaces de l'extérieur, alors incontestablement décevrait-il l'homme si courageux qui l'attendait dans cet appartement qui lui apparaissait à présent comme le nid d'un bonheur et d'un soulagement sans faille.

- Allez, Ven, accroche-toi et viens vite, entendit soudain l'adolescent. Tu regardes pas c'que tu vois, tu suis juste le chemin et tu viens.

A l'autre bout du fil, Vanitas parlait. Vanitas lui parlait, tout comme il le lui avait demandé – et cette voix, ferme mais adoucie, ces ordres, indiscutables mais indiscutés, suffirent à lui redonner le courage qu'il lui manquait pour franchir le palier, quitter sa rue, s'engager dans la nuit noire, sous l'œil bienveillant de la lune claire. Alors, Ventus reprit sa route. Ralentit ses pas précipités, laissa sa respiration accorder son rythme à celui des mots que son ami débitait. _Et ma voix qui s'adoucit, gamin, et je raconte n'importe quoi, je sais pas, j'ai l'impression de t'aider, enfin je crois pas, et ton souffle qui ralentit, et tes mots qui ne viennent pas, parle-moi, Ven, parle-moi, ça me stresse de parler tout seul, j'arrive pas à être calme. Parle-moi, réponds-moi, dis n'importe quoi mais parle-moi._

- V-Van', bredouilla le lycéen, Van', il fait super noir, j'vois que dalle, s'te plaît, dis-moi que y'a rien…

_Et maintenant c'est toi qui stresse, parce que ça t'fait flipper d'être tout seul dans le noir, et putain j'voudrais être à côté d'toi, j'aime pas quand tu vas pas bien, et j'sens ma voix qui flanche quand j'te dis que ça va aller, mais ça va aller Ven, j'te jure ça va aller, j'reste avec toi au tél', lâche-le pas et te l'fais pas piquer, j'reste là, je suis là, fais-moi confiance. Et y'a encore cette putain d'musique dans mon dos, j'en ai marre, j'vais craquer, continue, ramène-toi, suis le chemin, tu le connais bordel, viens, viens, viens.  
_Agacé, le plus âgé des deux amis avait recommencé à compter les pas qui le menaient d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, tandis qu'au-dehors se remarquaient les débuts d'une averse. La radio toujours allumée diffusait en boucle ce même CD qu'il écoutait plus tôt dans la soirée, se mêlait au bruit incessant de la pluie – _et Ven, putain, et Ven, il va être trempé, faut que t'arrives vite, mec, grouille-toi_. A présent, il n'écoutait plus ; le son lui apparaissait comme un désagréable bruit de fond l'empêchant de se concentrer, tout juste bon à faire accélérer la cadence de son cœur dans sa poitrine. La pluie prenait cette caractéristique récurrente qu'elle l'agaçait, alors que de son côté, Ventus n'y faisait déjà plus attention. C'était la pluie, s'était-il répété, il pleuvait, il pleuvait, il allait être trempé en arrivant chez son ami, ses vêtements collaient déjà à sa peau – mais il s'en foutait, parce qu'il faisait noir et que la nuit sombre embrouillait ses pensées, et que la voix de son ami le calmait, et qu'il voulait s'y raccrocher encore et encore sans penser à quoi que ce fût d'autre.  
D'un vif mouvement, Vanitas, lui, s'approcha de l'appareil musical, posa une main dessus, songea à l'éteindre ; mais à cet instant précis, au lieu de l'entendre comme avant, il _écouta_ le morceau. La voix du chanteur portée par les notes du piano, les paroles dont il comprit l'anglais clair et distinct, les tonalités graves ou aigues – tout lui parut, d'un coup, plus reposant, moins stressant.

- Ecoute, gamin, murmura-t-il instinctivement au téléphone. Ferme les yeux, respire à fond. Et après, une fois que c'est fait, viens vite.

Sans un mot, Ven s'exécuta. Le ton doux, calme, presque serein, intime, de son ami avait su mieux que quoi que ce fût auparavant le rassurer. Dès lors, il put reprendre sa route. A pas lents, sans bruit, écoutant les encouragements de Vanitas auxquels il s'accrocha et se rattrapa lorsque de noires pensées tentèrent de s'insinuer dans son esprit – tant et si bien qu'il arriva bientôt au pied de l'immeuble tant recherché. D'un geste se voulant décidé, il approcha sa main aux doigts tremblants du boîtier où il entra le code prévu à cet effet ; un bref déclic se fit entendre et il entra enfin dans le bâtiment.

- J'y pense, souffla-t-il en attaquant la première marche de l'escalier, j'aurai plus de crédit, quand on aura raccroché…

A l'autre bout du fil, le jeune homme ne put réprimer un léger sourire. A présent rasséréné, il avait augmenté le volume de la radio, s'était rassis face à sa table sur laquelle il avait pris appui, avait tâché de ne plus prêter attention aux chiffes verdâtres de l'horloge digitale du four. _Tu vois, petit, ça a été, t'es en bas d'chez moi, tu vas arriver, t'es sûrement trempé mais t'es vivant, si t'arrives à penser à ton crédit c'est que ça va, non ? Allez Ven, monte vite ces escaliers, viens, on va trouver un truc, ça va aller. Ça va aller, Ven, ça va aller, je suis là, avec toi, ça va aller.  
_Puis Ventus arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de son meilleur ami ; trempé, frigorifié, son pyjama collait à sa peau, son cœur battait la chamade, ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, ses yeux peinaient à retenir des torrents de larmes. Mais cependant, et surtout, un sourire avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres – le premier de la soirée.

- Hé, Van'…, murmura-t-il, au téléphone ou à travers la porte, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Merci, au fait…

A l'autre bout du fil, derrière la porte, l'interpellé esquissa un sourire.

- T'es obligé de gratter contre ma porte pour me dire ça ?

L'un rit ; l'autre fit automatiquement de même.

- Tu sais… Je suis très content que tu sois mon meilleur ami…

Nouveaux sourires, semblant de tendresse qui s'infiltre sous la porte et atteint deux cœurs – les deux cœurs de deux amis qui n'ont sûrement jamais été aussi proches.

- Alors rentre vite, gamin… Tu as les clés ?

- Les clés de ton appart' ?

Vanitas rit devant une telle ignorance – et dire que certains l'apparentaient à de l'innocence alors qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre chose. _T'es niais comme pas deux, tête-en-l'air, rêveur, jamais à ton affaire, mec, mais j't'adore, tu vas m'faire crever de rire un jour. Rentre, j'vais te l'ouvrir ma porte, j'vais m'assurer de mes propres yeux que tu vas bien, et après, j'ferai couler un bain. Ouais, t'as besoin d'un bain, j'pense._

- Non, celles de la voisine, tu crois quoi ? Rétorqua d'un coup le jeune homme, amusé.

Surpris de cette répartie qui le fit cependant rire doucement, Ventus chercha à plonger une main dans sa poche – mais son pyjama ne comportait pas de poche, juste du tissu qui collait encore et encore à ses jambes tremblantes, et à coup sûr le double des clés qu'il avait reçu bien longtemps auparavant était-il resté dans le tiroir de sa commode, dans sa chambre.

- Arrête…, se défendit-il sans conviction aucune. Je les ai pas prises…

- Jamais vu un mec aussi tête-en-l'air.

Vanitas inséra la clé, la clé tourna dans la serrure, la serrure ouvrit la porte, la porte laissa entrer un Ven bouleversé. Trempé jusqu'aux os – le sourire aux lèvres. Glacé, transi de froid, tremblotant encore de peur – soulagé, rassuré, à un point tel qu'il ne parvint pas à contenir sa joie de voir enfin son meilleur ami. Une seconde, un sourire, un rire mi-nerveux mi-heureux et il se glissa immédiatement dans les bras de son camarade, qui n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour refermer la porte de l'appartement et l'enlacer. Le serrer contre lui, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, le garder blotti, faible, secoué de sanglots, contre son torse, dans ses bras, avec lui, si proche.  
_Tu vois, gamin, ça y est, t'es là, c'est fini, reste là, tu chiales dans mes bras, il va être trempé mon pull, mais j'fais quoi avec un type comme toi moi ? J'te prends ton portable, j'te serre contre moi, et t'arrêtes pas de chialer, arrête putain, j'vais pleurer aussi, j'me sens trop bien et trop mal à la fois, arrête, arrête, arrête. Arrête pas, j'me sens fort quand tu t'accroches à moi comme ça. Arrête, y'a des putain de larmes qui me viennent aux yeux, et y'a que les gosses comme toi qui pleurent. Arrête pas, s'te plaît, arrête pas, laisse-toi faire, laisse-moi t'calmer et t'faire sourire, laisse-moi t'rendre à nouveau heureux. J'veux qu'tu sois heureux, mec, j'aime pas quand tu chiales – sauf quand tu chiales dans mes bras parce que ça m'donne l'impression que j'peux t'aider encore._

* * *

Vanitas esquissa un sourire.  
L'eau chaude avait, à sa connaissance, toujours eu cette particularité qu'elle rassérénait toute personne qui s'y plongeait – et s'il était sûrement le premier à confirmer cette règle, Ventus devait bien être le second. Sitôt que ses larmes s'étaient calmées, le blond avait été entraîné par son camarade jusque dans la salle de bain qu'emplissaient maintenant la vapeur produite par l'eau presque brûlante du bain qu'avait effectivement fait couler le propriétaire des lieux. A genoux au bord de la baignoire dans laquelle s'était glissé, encore un peu chamboulé, son meilleur ami, ce dernier s'amusait, les lèvres tordues en un sourire mesquin, à brasser l'eau du doigt, tout en observant son camarade. Ven, au moins, se dit-il alors, semblait bien plus détendu qu'auparavant ; bien qu'il ait été gêné, au départ, à l'idée de prendre un bain en présence de son ami d'enfance, il avait ri lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé d'y ajouter de la mousse – comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, avait pensé Vanitas, _juste comme quand on était gamins, quand tu voulais toujours faire des batailles de mousse et que t'aimais pas que j'en mette dans tes yeux pour t'embêter _– et paraissait maintenant fort serein.

- Au fait, Van', pourquoi tu restes à côté ? Tu veux pas venir aussi ?

Surpris, le jeune homme cligna des yeux. Lui, prendre un bain avec le blond ? Alors qu'ils étaient respectivement âgés de vingt-et-un et de seize ans ? En un sens, son meilleur ami lui paraissait plus puéril que jamais, avec cette demande ; et en un autre, le besoin de retomber en enfance se faisait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur la mousse, les bulles, la buée sur les vitres et l'eau chaude qui n'attendait que lui. _Putain, Ven, t'es un gamin, mais tu m'donnes envie d'en devenir un aussi, avec ta mousse, ton sourire, tes cheveux trempés et tes propositions débiles… J'te jure mec, si j'viens, obligé on fait une bataille d'eau, ou de mousse, et obligé je gagne pour me venger du fait que tu m'aies fait venir dans le bain, et je vais venir quoi, prépare-toi parce que tu vas souffrir !_

* * *

Le propriétaire du petit appartement, debout dans la cuisine, occupé à faire du thé, rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux noirs qui, encore imbibée de l'eau chaude d'un bain récemment pris, retombait sur son visage. Un rapide regard à la bouilloire, un autre au four ; mais ni l'attente encore longue avant de pouvoir enfin boire, ni l'heure déjà avancée – le temps venait de dépasser la première heure de la matinée dans une course incroyablement folle – qu'il découvrit sur l'horloge digitale ne surent décrocher de son visage le sourire qui s'y était installé. Il le classait dans la catégorie des plus idiots, ce sourire ; cependant, les images, les sons et les sensations de la demi-heure précédente, celle qu'il avait passée à retomber en enfance en compagnie d'un lycéen à présent confortablement installé dans son canapé, ne s'évaderaient sûrement pas de son esprit avant un certain temps. Rien qu'en y repensant, il revoyait les sourires de Ventus, réentendait son rire, sentait à nouveau la mousse sous ses doigts – et les souvenirs qui allaient avec affluaient en masse dans son corps tout entier, doux et légers.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il quitta la cuisine où il avait pensé à éteindre la radio pour le salon, armé de deux tasses de thé brûlant et d'un paquet de biscuits qu'il ouvrit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le cuir luxueux du sofa, à côté de son blond de meilleur ami. Il lui jeta un air suspicieux en remarquant ses cheveux décoiffés, puis se rappela comme il les avait lui-même frottés d'une serviette afin de les sécher – le tout pour assouvir une puissante envie d'embêter quelque peu son camarade.

L'adolescent, vêtu d'un pull chaud en cachemire et d'un pantalon un peu trop long pour lui appartenant à Vanitas, avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et salua la perspective du thé que lui servit son ami avec enthousiasme. Le film qu'avait lancé l'adulte, quant à lui, défilait normalement à l'écran, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà ; seul manquait à l'appel le propriétaire des lieux et, maintenant qu'il était là, Ven décréta qu'ils pouvaient dignement entamer leur soirée en commun. L'autre acquiesça silencieusement et porta un biscuit à ses lèvres. Il avait vaguement pensé à envoyer Ventus se coucher, mais savait pertinemment que celui-ci n'obéirait pas, à moins bien sûr qu'il ne l'accompagnât ; et force était d'avouer que l'un et l'autre avaient bien besoin d'un moment de détente.  
Ainsi, la télévision resta allumée jusque tard dans la soirée – à moins que ce ne fût tôt dans la matinée, plutôt ? Se demanda Vanitas. Il n'en savait à vrai dire rien, mais il sentait peu à peu ses paupières prendre un poids considérable, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas même que son invité, appuyé depuis le début de la soirée contre son épaule, avait glissé sa main dans la sienne avant de succomber, lui, à la tentation de fermer les yeux. Aussi, lorsque le jeune homme parvint à se reprendre et à recouvrer une considérable partie de son attention, l'espace de quelques minutes du moins, c'est un Ven endormi sur son épaule qu'il découvrit en tournant la tête.

- 'tain, Ven…, murmura-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. T'es vraiment un gamin, parfois…

Réunissant toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se lever sans réveiller le blond, il alla machinalement éteindre la télévision, manquant de renverser au passage le portable de Ventus – le pauvre appareil était resté, abandonné, sur la table basse tout au long de leur soirée –, puis revint à son camarade pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. Il le souleva, se bénissant d'avoir encore le courage de le porter malgré l'heure des plus tardives, soupira en passant un regard envieux sur son visage endormi, et se décida à l'emmener dans sa chambre – sa chambre à lui qui, puisque l'appartement n'en possédait qu'une, deviendrait la leur cette nuit-là. A pas lents, il entra dans la pièce, avant de déposer doucement l'adolescent sur le large matelas – _heureusement que j'ai un lit deux places parce que sinon, j'imagine pas la galère, sérieux, t'es un sacré gamin quand même, pour t'endormir comme ça sans rien dire, t'aurais dû m'en parler et on se serait organisés autrement_ – et de remonter sur lui les beaux draps colorés.  
Puis, décidant qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour rester éveillé encore, il prit quelques instants à éteindre toutes les lumières de l'appartement et, à plus de deux heures du matin selon le cadran vert au-dessus du four, rejoignit son camarade dans son confortable lit. Là, il s'allongea sur le dos, ignorant Ven qui avait préféré se placer sur le côté – ou du moins le voulut-il. Il échoua cependant à sa bonne résolution de ne pas se retourner et se retrouva bientôt nez-à-nez avec le blond garçon, qu'il dévisagea alors, une pointe de tendresse dans le regard. Même dans la pénombre, il devinait chez son camarade une expression sereine, calme. Le bruit de sa respiration, régulière, parvenait à ses oreilles, perçait le silence le plus complet pour s'insinuer dans son esprit et apporter à son propre souffle un rythme calme, sans le moindre trouble. Le jeune homme sourit, et se laissa aller à passer un index attendri sur la tempe de son ami, avant de glisser jusqu'à sa joue qu'il recouvrit doucement de sa paume. Ventus ne réagit pas – et heureusement, d'ailleurs, car rien ne portait à croire qu'il aurait accepté ou simplement apprécié que son meilleur ami se comportât ainsi, profitant de son sommeil réparateur bien mérité pour détailler son visage – ; Vanitas, un léger sourire aux lèvres, se pencha doucement sur lui, plaqua son front contre le sien, s'abandonna un instant à la proximité de leurs corps. _Putain, Ven… Gamin, va… Avec tes cheveux tout blonds autour de ton visage, ta peau toute pâle, tes grands yeux tout bleus et surtout ton air tout endormi, quoi… _Avec surprise, il remarqua la lueur de la lune s'infiltrer entre les volets rabattus et échouer sur la peau nacrée de son ami.

_J'suis con, mec, j'suis con, mais t'as trop l'air d'une princesse, là. Ouais, t'sais, les princesses de contes de fées, genre la fille qu'attend son prince pendant cent trente ans… J'sais pas pourquoi, ça m'donne envie de… J'sais pas. J'sais pas trop, en fait, j'me sens bizarre… Ouais, sérieux, ça fait juste trop bizarre de te voir comme ça. Ou alors c'est la fatigue… J'vais essayer de dormir, j'crois, vaudrait mieux.  
_Alors, le jeune homme laissa son index s'entremêler un instant aux cheveux blonds de Ventus dont il glissa quelques mèches derrière les oreilles, puis se pencha encore en sa direction, et déposa un léger baiser sur l'arcade de son nez, lui soutirant un gémissement presque inaudible ; satisfait, il accorda à un sourire malicieux la permission de s'accrocher à ses lèvres, puis s'éloigna de son camarade, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au sommeil qui le gagna bien rapidement.

Soudain, tandis que l'heure nocturne atteignait son apogée, une bruyante mélodie retentit dans tout l'appartement et réveilla en sursaut son propriétaire. Dès lors, il fallut à Vanitas quelques secondes pour réagir, repoussant machinalement son meilleur ami qui, dans son sommeil, s'était rapproché de lui jusqu'à se blottir contre lui ; une fois que cela fut fait, il se rendit précipitamment dans le salon, d'où venait le bruit, et eut alors le loisir de voir vibrer le portable de son camarade sur la petite table. _Mais Ven, bordel, c'est qui le con qui t'appelle à c't'heure-ci ? J'prends ton portable, j'regarde, c'est marqué « maison », y'a un truc qui m'dit que tes parents vont encore faire chier, et ta sonnerie elle est merdique à part ça, mais j'dois répondre là, sinon ça va t'réveiller, et j'veux pas qu'ils te réveillent._ Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le jeune adulte porta le combiné à son oreille et, bâillant du même coup, décrocha.

- Allô, Ven ? Entendit-il appeler une voix féminine, manifestement nerveuse. C'est maman, on a trouvé ton mot, on-

- Raté, coupa-t-il aussitôt, c'est pas Ventus.

S'ensuivirent quelques secondes du silence le plus total, dont le garçon profita pour éteindre son propre téléphone – il ne désirerait certainement pas être réveillé encore une fois qu'il se serait rendormi –, avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé où il s'allongea, le portable de Ven toujours en main.

- Vanitas ? S'étonna au bout du fil la mère du blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds au portable de-

- Rah, mais la ferme, à la fin…, la coupa-t-il de nouveau d'un ton plus sec que la fois précédente. Vot' fils il est chez moi, z'avez qu'à venir le chercher d'main, parce que là on aimerait bien dormir, lui et moi.

Sur cette réplique cinglante, il n'attendit pas même de réponse de la part de la femme et, portant le téléphone à hauteur de ses yeux, il raccrocha, avant d'éteindre le petit engin – le tout sans le moindre remord. Après tout, il commençait à en avoir marre, des parents de son meilleur ami ; non contents de se disputer jusqu'aux heures les plus tardives possibles – il était tout de même deux heures et demie ou trois heures du matin –, non contents de le mettre dans des états à peine croyables, non contents d'aller jusqu'à le faire fuir de chez lui, ils arrivaient encore à prendre le risque de le réveiller en pleine nuit, alors qu'il avait tant d'émotions à assimiler, tant de blessures à réparer, et que seul le sommeil saurait rendre à ses nerfs leur situation d'origine.  
Aussi, il reposa l'appareil à l'endroit où il l'avait trouvé, puis retourna dans la chambre, avant de s'allonger à nouveau aux côtés de son camarade qui semblait encore aux prises avec les soldats du sommeil, bien qu'un léger grognement de sa part laissât prévoir que la sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait arraché à l'emprise de quelques-uns d'entre eux.

- Hm, Van'…, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant de son ami, encore à moitié endormi. C'est qui qu'a appelé, dis ?

L'interpellé soupira, maudissant les parents du garçon qu'il enlaça alors pour avoir osé téléphoner si tard, et se maudissant lui-même pour n'avoir pas pensé à éteindre les portables avant d'aller se coucher.

- Personne, laisse tomber…, répondit-il en un souffle. Et au fait, ta sonnerie, c'est d'la merde. Parce que c'est pas pour dire, mais sérieux, Lady GaGa, quoi…

A ces mots, le blond sourit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux plus qu'à moitié, et vint se blottir entre les bras se son meilleur ami.

- Bah, j'la changerai demain, promit-il à voix basse, avant de laisser complètement retomber ses paupières.

Après quoi, l'adolescent rendit son esprit à l'armée d'un marchand de sable quelconque et ne bougea plus, resta immobile contre le torse d'un Vanitas presque attendri – cependant, et peu importait alors à quel point le lycéen pouvait paraître _mignon_ en cet instant, ils ne pourraient décemment pas dormir dans cette position-là. C'est pourquoi l'aîné des deux garçons repoussa-t-il légèrement son cadet, avant de remonter la couverture sur son épaule ; et là, il ne put résister à la tentation de revenir promener son index contre cette joue à la peau éclairée d'une lune brillante. Le bout de son doigt caressa à nouveau sa tempe, s'enhardit à se promener sur son nez, et arriva finalement à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme, lui, s'était rapproché ; et son index, indépendamment – ou non – de sa volonté, vint alors caresser les douces lèvres de celui qu'il avait peu auparavant comparé à une princesse.  
_Ouais, une princesse. Tu ressembles pas à une princesse, Ven, t'es une princesse, là, genre j'te verrais en robe que ça me choquerait même pas. T'as la lune pour toi, la pénombre pour toi, tes lèvres et ta peau et tes cheveux si doux pour toi, et y'a mon cœur qui bat et j'comprends pas pourquoi, et j'me sens bizarre, trop bizarre, là. J'suis con, ou alors fatigué, ou les deux, mais là, sérieux, y'a mes doigts qui tremblent, j'ai l'impression que je rougis, putain comment j'déteste rougir quoi, et j'me sens mal et bien, bien et mal à la fois. Et surtout, surtout, je crois que c'est clair dans ma tête maintenant, j'ai juste super envie de t'embrasser. Ouais, j'déconne pas, et je crois que tu me tuerais si tu savais, même si t'es trop naïf et niais pour tuer quelqu'un… Mais j'me sens bizarre, tellement bizarre, et ton visage me paraît tellement beau, et tes lèvres tellement douces… J'ai envie de t'embrasser, gamin, j'en crève d'envie._

- V-Van'… ? Mais… Tu fais quoi ?

Surpris, Vanitas sursauta, pour s'apercevoir soudain que son ami avait ouvert les yeux et se frottait doucement les paupières. _Eh merde._ Bredouillant qu'il ne faisait absolument rien – _rien, rien du tout, que dalle, j'allais faire une connerie, putain, heureusement que j'l'ai pas fait_ –, affirmant et répétant qu'il était juste fatigué et que, de toute manière, il n'avait fait que dormir, il se leva, prétendit avoir besoin de se changer les idées et quitta prestement la chambre, sans un mot de plus pour le blond qui s'assit sur le lit, étonné. L'espace d'un instant, et tandis que la porte de la chambre se refermait en claquant après le passage de son camarade, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Sensation étrange que celle d'une légère pression à cet endroit-même.

* * *

Assis en tailleur sur le large canapé du salon, plongé dans le noir le plus complet, deux écouteurs de haute qualité sonore placés dans les oreilles, Vanitas s'attelait à la tâche ô combien relaxante de laisser ses doigts courir le long du piano électronique posé sur ses genoux. Trois heures du matin passées plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il avait ressenti le besoin impérial de se détendre, de se changer les idées et s'il avait au départ pensé dessiner, jouer de la musique s'était au final avéré bien plus efficace. Cependant, et tandis qu'il permettait à ses longs doigts fins de courir le long du clavier, martelant touche après touche dans un ordre des plus précis, il n'entendit pas les pas d'un certain blond se rapprocher de lui, dans son dos ; tant et si bien que la vision de son meilleur ami venant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le sofa le surprit, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Hé, Van'…, murmura Ventus en ramenant ses jambes contre son corps. Tu joues quoi ?

Sans répondre, Vanitas extirpa l'un des écouteurs de son oreille et le tendit à son camarade. Qu'il écoute ou non sa musique lui importait peu ; de toute manière, il se contentait de reproduire une énième fois un vieil arrangement dont il était l'auteur, adaptation au piano du même morceau que, plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait écouté via la radio à la cuisine. L'adolescent accepta ce qu'il lui offrait et plaça l'oreillette à l'endroit prévu à cet effet ; dès lors, il ferma les yeux, comme pour s'abandonner complètement à la musique qu'il entendit alors. Les notes s'enchaînèrent, les unes après les autres, au rythme des mains expertes de son camarade plus concentré que jamais ; et un bref regard passé sur le visage presque souriant de son meilleur ami suffit à faire comprendre à Ven que c'était le bon moment. Le bon moment pour lui faire part de ce qui l'avait tracassé pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant qu'il ne le rejoignît ; le bon moment pour, après avoir compris que son hôte avait tenté de l'embrasser, lui expliquer son point de vue dans ce domaine-là.

- Vanitas ? Appela-t-il timidement à l'instant où ce dernier plaquait un dernier accord sur l'appareil. Je peux te dire un truc, dis ?

L'interpellé, rangeant les écouteurs, acquiesça silencieusement. _Bah vas-y, princesse, écoute, maintenant que j'suis calmé, viens m'engueuler, viens me traiter de sale gay ou j'sais pas quoi. J'sais même pas si j'suis gay d'toute façon, et j't'avoue j'm'en fous grave, parce que là d'toute façon tu peux m'dire c'que tu veux, j'm'en fous, pigé ? J'm'en fous, j'en ai rien à battre. J'm'en fous._

- En fait, tu vois…, commença le blond, légèrement intimidé par le regard que portait sur lui son ami. J'sais ce que tu voulais faire tout à l'heure, mais s'te plaît, m'interromps pas, c'est super important ce que j'dois te dire, parce que ça fait un moment quand même… Mais tu vois, enfin, j'sais pas si tu comprends, mais depuis tout à l'heure, quand j't'ai appelé, et avant quand j'suis arrivé, et maintenant que j'suis à côté d'toi, j'me sens tellement trop bizarre, et j'y comprends juste que dalle, mais j'crois que j'ai quelque chose avec toi, enfin, j'veux dire, on est meilleurs potes d'accord, mais y'a quand même un truc qui fait que j'me sens bien et mal en même temps, et que j'réalise que j'me serais pas fâché si tu m'avais vraiment embrassé, sauf que je…

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de reprendre son souffle, tandis que Vanitas, sceptique face à une telle déclaration, tentait vainement de se remémorer avec exactitude la longue tirade que venait de lui servir en toute franchise son meilleur ami.

- Putain, jura Ven, j'm'emmêle trop, tu dois juste rien comprendre, mais… Mais c'est tellement bizarre, enfin, j'sais pas comment le dire, j'sais pas comment l'exprimer, mais… Mais j'crois que… Enfin j'sais pas…

Son interlocuteur soupira, une pointe de désespoir germant dans le regard qu'il lui jeta. _Putain, mec, accouche, tu commences à devenir sacrément soûlant, là, et laisse-moi te dire que si c'était pas aussi jouissif de t'voir rougir, j'crois que j't'aurais baffé depuis longtemps, histoire que tu comprennes qu'avec moi, soit tu parles direct, soit tu te la coinces._

- J'crois que j'suis amoureux d'toi, débita-t-il d'une seule traite. Enfin, j'crois, j'suis pas sûr, hein ! Mais s'te plaît, s'te plaît Van', m'en veux pas, j'sais pas vraiment c'que j'ressens, je… J'me sens trop mal de te dire ça, j'te jure… Mais j'sais vraiment pas du tout c'que j'ressens pour toi… Je sais pas si je suis amoureux ou pas…

Surpris, Vanitas resta interdit quelques instants. _Attends, gamin, t'sais que tu viens d'me décrire exactement ce que JE ressens, là ? Ces sentiments, cette incompréhension, cette histoire d'amoureux ou pas… Sauf que j'suis pas gay, moi, toi peut-être, mais pas moi ! Enfin, j'sais pas… Ouais, comme t'as dit, on sait pas, quoi. On va aller super loin avec ça, mec, genre le truc j't'aime mais en fait non. Pitié, arrête de m'parler d'ça, ça m'fait déjà chier et j'sais pas quoi t'répondre. J'te dis que moi c'est pareil, mais j'sens que j'rougis, que j'le dis pas de la bonne manière, et là encore je t'ai tout dit d'un coup, j'ai fait comme toi, et si ça se trouve t'as même pas compris, mais j'sais pas comment t'expliquer moi, comment te dire comment j'avais juste trop envie de t'embrasser, c'est pas un truc facile à expliquer, tu l'as dit toi-même qu'on s'emmêlait._

- E-Ecoute, Van', bredouilla alors Ventus, manifestement gêné, les joues rosies. T'avais bien envie d'm'embrasser tout à l'heure, non ?

L'autre acquiesça, silencieux, penaud des mots qu'il avait bégayés peu auparavant sans même s'en rendre compte, presque honteux d'avoir exprimé au blond ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il détourna le regard – _parle, gamin, fous-moi la honte un coup, allez !_

- A-Alors… Essaie de l'faire, tu veux bien ? Et j'te jure, je blague pas, j'suis sérieux, j'ai vraiment envie qu't'essaies, pour voir si ça t'plaît, pour voir si ça nous plaît à tous les deux, et…

Le blond ne poursuivit pas sa phrase ; Vanitas avait posé son piano sur la table basse et s'était tourné dans sa direction, un léger sourire mystérieux sur le visage. Incompréhensible en tout point ; toute trace de gêne avait disparu de ses yeux et seule sa main droite, qui vint chercher celle de l'adolescent, parut encore un tantinet hésitante – mais sitôt que leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et sitôt qu'un lien se créa entre les deux garçons, alors la honte et la gêne n'eurent plus leur place dans la pièce et furent bannie de l'univers qu'ils se créaient peu à peu. Puis, après quelques secondes néanmoins, la main encore libre du jeune adulte se glissa dans le dos de son meilleur ami, amena son bras à s'enrouler doucement autour de sa taille, l'attira contre l'aîné deux des garçons. Ce dernier, détachant alors sa main de celle de son camarade pour l'amener à son visage, prit encore quelques instants à placer sa paume sur la joue de Ven, son front contre le sien. Ses yeux dans les siens, ses lèvres si proches des siennes – _et y'a cette putain d'envie qui est revenue, Ven, j'vais t'embrasser, j'vais t'embrasser jusqu'à c'que tu m'supplies d'arrêter, j'peux pas résister, tes yeux se ferment et m'incitent à continuer, ce serait d'la torture d'arrêter là, j'peux pas, j'peux pas, j'veux le faire, j'en crève d'envie et toi aussi, ça se voit, et surtout là, ça se ressent.  
_Ventus ne put réprimer un léger frisson au moment où l'index de son camarade se prit au jeu de glisser lentement le long de sa joue, puis de son cou ; il ferma les yeux, ne pouvait plus lutter pour les garder mi-clos, et se remit tout entier à l'emprise de cet homme qui ne résista plus alors à l'envie de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. _Oh putain_. Doucement, dans un geste fluide, agile, les paupières retombèrent, les doigts se resserrèrent sur les vêtements, le cuir du canapé, coururent des les cheveux blonds. _Oh putain. _Et l'étreinte qui dure, ne s'arrête pas, dure encore. _J'y crois pas._ Et le contact qui se poursuit, encore et encore, parce que personne ne veut le rompre, parce que tout le monde veut qu'il continue. _C'est vraiment comme ça ? C'est vraiment ça ce que j'voulais ? Oh putain, j'y crois pas, c'est pas possible. _Encore et encore. _C'est pas croyable, c'est pas possible. J'saurais même pas dire si ça m'plaît ou pas…_ Et le temps qu'on oublie, qui disparaît. _C'est juste géant. Sensationnel. Exquis. L'accomplissement d'un truc dont j'devais rêver depuis pas mal de temps, aussi, vu comment j'ai envie d'continuer, d'jamais m'arrêter._ Et le désir de prolonger ce baiser qui le remplace, toujours plus fort, toujours plus irrésistible. _Ça m'plaît. C'est même plus que ça. J'adore. C'est un truc de dingue, Ven, et j'sais que ça te fait le même effet que moi, parce que je te sens frémir quand j'me sépare de toi, je sens ta respiration haletante, y'a ton souffle qui s'mélange au mien et ça, ça m'donne juste envie d'recommencer. _Les lèvres gourmandes qui se séparent, les respirations effrénées qui s'accordent aux battements des cœurs et s'attirent plus que jamais. Et soudain, l'index de l'un qui se pose, tel un papillon sur une fleur, sur les lèvres de l'autre – les joues de Ventus prenaient d'incroyables couleurs rougies, remarqua Vanitas en venant s'emparer du poignet de son ami, qui décidément le gênait bien, à s'imposer ainsi entre eux deux.

- A-Arrête, Van'…, bredouilla le blond. C'est juste…

Bien qu'un peu surpris, l'aîné se rassit normalement, respectant le choix de son cadet – et surtout, mais il refusait bien de se l'avouer, en le remerciant silencieusement pour l'avoir ainsi aidé à reprendre ses esprits – puis, et tandis que le blond portait une main à son cœur comme pour tenter désespérément de le calmer, proposa sereinement d'aller se coucher. _Ça y est, c'est fait, c'était merveilleux, j'ai adoré, j'recommence quand tu veux, j'me sens bien, on va pouvoir aller dormir, et putain j'ai envie d'te dire que t'es mignon, mais j'le dirai pas parce que c'est pas un truc qui s'dit, et puis merde en fait, j'te l'dis quand même. Tu rougis, tu bégaies, j'vais faire une connerie si tu continues Ven, on avait dit juste un baiser, pas plus, mais ça s'voit dans tes yeux que t'en veux un autre et je fais quoi moi avec toi si t'agis comme ça ?  
_Fébrilement, Ventus réunit toutes les forces physiques et mentales qui lui restaient pour se lever. Il tremblait encore de cette étreinte, de cet échange, frémissait encore de la peau de Vanitas contre la sienne. « Pour voir si ça nous plaît », avait-il dit plus tôt dans la soirée – quelques minutes auparavant en réalité, mais ce temps-là lui paraissait si loin à présent – ; eh bien, songea-t-il en rougissant, sans aucun doute, lui, cela lui avait plu.

- Heu, bon…, hésita le propriétaire des lieux en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, on va se coucher, Ven ?

Il sourit à son camarade qui lui renvoya le même sourire – sincère, amical et tendre à la fois, il contenait ce concentré d'émotions que chacun était certain de ressentir pour l'autre.

- J'sais pas si j'arriverai encore à dormir à côté d'toi après ça…, répondit d'un murmure le blond, les joues encore roses d'un bonheur et d'une gêne inexpliqués.

Amusé, le jeune homme rit doucement, avant de quitter le canapé à son tour et de s'approcher de son ami. _Bah dis donc, gamin, c'est toi qui voulais qu'on s'embrasse, mais à part ça ça t'gêne de dormir avec moi parce que j'ai fait c'que TU voulais ? Mais faudra bien dormir mec, et d'toute façon j'suis sûr qu'en fait t'es aussi bien près d'moi que j'le suis près d'toi._ Il lut sans le moindre problème une fatigue sans limite entre les traits du visage enfantin de ce blond qu'il garderait assurément près de lui cette nuit-là ; mais quoi de plus normal, puisqu'il devait bien être trois heures du matin – ou même plus, aucun des deux garçons n'ayant vérifié cette information sur l'horloge de la cuisine. D'ailleurs, songea l'aîné, lui-même devait avoir l'air tout aussi fatigué ; mieux valait pour eux qu'ils aillent dormir et si Ventus n'y consentait pas, il se verrait obligé de l'y emmener de force.

- Bah faudra bien, répondit-il avec détachement. Alors, princesse, tu viens ou tu veux que j'te porte ?

La « princesse » étouffa un petit rire qu'elle remplaça habilement par un sourire.

- Princesse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Répéta Ven, sur un ton faussement indigné. Si je suis la princesse, alors tu es ma marraine la fée.

Vanitas esquissa un bref sourire mesquin, puis fit encore un pas dans la direction du blond. Une main dans la poche et l'autre chercha les doigts de son ami, auxquels les siens vinrent se mêler chastement, sans timidité cependant ; se penchant de son côté, il murmura à son oreille quelques mots.

- Depuis quand Cendrillon elle embrasse sa marraine, Ven ? On s'fait un remix du conte en fait, c'est ça ?

Le blond rit à nouveau – décidément, se dit l'autre, il devait être bien drôle ce soir-là, à moins que ce ne fût la fatigue qui les fît rire nerveusement, bêtement même – et prit franchement la main se son camarade, avant de se tourner en direction de la chambre qu'ils partageraient quand même pour la nuit. Peut-être, certes, se sentirait-il gêné de dormir juste à côté de cet homme qui venait de lui procurer les sensations les plus exquises qu'il ait un jour ressenties, mais peu lui importait ; les doigts de Vanitas entrelacés aux siens, et le souffle de son ami haletant contre sa peau, et les lèvres du jeune adulte soudées aux siennes avaient su ancrer dans ses joues même les rougeurs qui ne les quitteraient plus avant sûrement quelques heures encore. Alors, tous deux retournèrent dans la chambre de l'aîné, se glissèrent à nouveau entre les draps ; mais cette fois-ci, le sourire satisfait sur leurs visages aurait permis à n'importe qui de présager que, non, tout ne s'était ce soir-là pas passé comme prévu.

- Marraine, je peux dormir contre toi ?

_Mais bien sûr, c'est super fin comme remarque, ça, miss Ventus… Tu souris, j'le vois dans la pénombre, mais putain, j'arrive pas à t'engueuler quand tu souris, y'a même plus de réplique sadique qui me vient à l'esprit, j'ai juste envie d't'embrasser encore, j'vais finir par crever à force, tu vas me tuer Ven, tu m'donnes tellement d'envies à la fois, et tu détruis ma répartie, et le pire c'est que j'aime ça, j'dois être dingue ou maso, c'est pas possible._

- C'est des trucs de couple, ça, princesse.

L'adolescent parut déçu – comme s'il avait oublié que, non, tous deux n'étaient pas en couple, pas encore du moins. Peut-être le seraient-ils un jour ? Se demanda-t-il alors avec espoir. Peut-être aussi, envisagea-t-il tout de même, ne le seraient-ils pas, mais il chassa cette désagréable pensée en se convainquant qu'ils prendraient cette décision ensemble et s'arrangeraient à l'amiable sur ce point-ci.  
_Roh, mais non, pleure pas, gamin, on verra bien… Putain, j'aurais dû m'douter que tu voulais qu'on sorte ensemble, t'es un gosse après tout, et au lycée tu prends la main d'une fille ça veut direct dire qu'tu sors avec elle, mais t'comprends pas ou quoi, t'peux pas avoir un gars à ton âge, tes potes vont t'faire des remarques tout l'temps, et fais pas cette tête. Merde à la fin, j'aime pas quand t'es triste, souris encore, même si j'me sens trop con quand tu m'souris, allez Ven, viens t'blottir contre moi et laisse-moi t'rendre heureux encore, on verra plus tard si on est ensemble ou pas, pour l'moment j't'attire contre moi et ça suffit à t'faire rougir, et putain t'es trop mignon et moi j'ai l'impression d'être une nana qui craque sur un chaton, ça y est, j'me sens rougir à cause de toi, fait chier, j'me sens heureux, j'aime pas ça, enfin si, oui et non, non et oui, j'sais plus, j'sais plus rien mec, j'sais juste que j'ai encore envie d't'embrasser et que c'te fois j'vais vraiment l'faire._

- Mais non, ajouta alors Vanitas, penaud, allez, sois pas triste, j'te promets, on verra demain si on veut être en couple ou non…

Pelotonné entre les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'avait attiré contre son torse, Ventus acquiesça silencieusement. Ses paupières ne demandèrent pas même son autorisation avant de retomber lourdement, preuve de la fatigue considérable accumulée jusqu'ici ; et son camarade, l'enlaçant soudain, fut pris de l'envie de rapprocher à nouveau leurs visages, de déposer encore son front contre le sien. _On avait dit un baiser, gamin, mais j'crois qu'j'en veux un autre, et quand j'te murmure j'peux t'embrasser, tu me dis ouais, tu rougis encore, on dirait une fille mais normal t'es une princesse, non t'es ma princesse, t'es pas viril mec mais ça doit être la fatigue, et mes lèvres se posent encore sur les tiennes et j'te promets, c'est le dernier pour de vrai cette fois._

Accord silencieux passé entre deux regards à moitié endormis. Lèvres qui se retrouvent et font rougir les joues encore flamboyantes du précédent baiser, bouches avides qui se dévorent et perdent leur pudeur d'auparavant. Mains qui s'enhardissent à enlacer la taille, se perdre dans les cheveux, _j'vais faire une grosse connerie si ça continue_, doigts qui caressent la peau nacrée, s'accrochent fermement aux vêtements. Et la température qui monte, monte, monte ; et l'air qui manque, manque, manque, obligeant deux corps à se séparer. Et les souffles haletants se mélangent, les regards ignorent le clair de lune qui pénètre dans la pièce, les gestes et caresses se perdent au rythme des cœurs sans prêter attention au temps qui ne cesse de s'écouler ; puis soudain, la tension redescend, parce que ça ne doit pas aller trop loin, parce qu'un baiser est un baiser et rien d'autre – mais c'est le dernier, _on a dit c'est le dernier_, il faut en profiter, _si seulement on était en couple putain_, les esprits n'en tiennent pas comptent, _j'crois que j'divague total là_, les lèvres se cherchent encore et encore : _Oh putain_.

_C'est pas possible. On s'est séparés, Ven, mes lèvres sont plus contre les tiennes, elles les demandent encore, tu me manques déjà alors que t'es juste blotti contre moi, j'me sens bien putain, c'est trop bizarre comme sensation, dis-moi qu't'as aimé, promets-moi que c'était pas le dernier pour de vrai, parce que j'veux pas devoir me passer d'ça. J'arrive pas à croire que j'viens vraiment d'te rouler un patin comme si t'étais mon mec, t'es pas mon mec et j'sais pas si j'veux que tu l'sois ou non, mais là t'es tout rouge et tu te planques dans mes bras comme si j'pouvais t'protéger, et j'me sens fort putain, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul qui t'protège comme ça, que tu veux que ce soit moi qui sois près d'toi quand ça va pas et ça m'fait un bien pas croyable. Et j'me sens bien, bien, bien, même si demain faudra voir tes vieux – mais j'veux pas penser à demain et j'préfère penser à toi contre moi, à ma main dans tes cheveux, à tes bras autour de ma taille, t'es comme une fille et j'ai l'impression que moi aussi des fois, j'me sens con et niais, t'es comme une princesse et j'suis comme la fée, et le pire c'est que ça m'rend heureux.  
Tu disais qu'tu savais pas si tu m'aimais, Ven ; bah moi j'te dis que là, maintenant, j'aimerais bien qu'tu m'aimes, j'voudrais qu'tu m'dises « j'suis amoureux d'toi Van' », mais j'crois que si tu l'disais j'me sentirais encore mieux, et que j'serais tellement bien que j'pourrais pas vivre encore, alors dis-le pas et reste contre moi, ça suffit, ça suffit. Ça va aller, je suis là, tout va bien, tout va mieux, j'suis heureux et toi aussi, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'peux être con. Le bonheur parfait ça existe pas, j'sais pas c'que j'ressens pour toi gamin, et j'veux pas savoir, j'veux pas savoir j'ai dit, arrête de m'dire bonne nuit si gentiment, j'vais finir par craquer et j'dois pas, et demain on fera comme si de rien n'était parce que sinon j'm'en remettrai jamais, j'crois._

_Mais s'te plaît Ven, s'te plaît, putain, souris pas comme ça. Tu m'souris, tu fermes les yeux, j'me sens bizarre quand j'te vois dormir, j'arrive rien à répondre, et j'me sens tellement, tellement, tellement con à t'regarder comme ça ; mais s'te plaît, s'te plaît, laisse-moi rester là encore, me dis jamais que t'as besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, parce que j'veux être là pour toujours. Me dis rien, tais-toi, dors, laisse-moi te regarder encore, me laisse pas, pars jamais, reste toujours, j'veux être là et j'veux qu'tu sois là ; et même si j'me sens tellement con d'penser ça bah tant pis, quitte à être con j'serai con jusqu'au bout, j'crois que j't'adore Ven, et j'crois que maintenant j'arriverai plus à m'passer toi – alors s'te plaît, la prochaine fois que j't'ai au bout du fil pour un truc pareil, rejoins-moi encore plus vite qu'aujourd'hui, et j'te promets que j't'embrasserai encore si tu veux bien, et ce sera pas le dernier, y'aura jamais de dernier baiser.  
Mais à part ça j'me sens con gamin, putain, j'me sens tellement con._

* * *

Et voilà, déjà la fin du premier OS... J'avouerai que j'ai tout bonnement adoré l'écrire. x3

Maintenant, lecteur, sache que c'est le premier, mais de loin pas le dernier... Alors écoute-moi bien, une seconde encore : si tu me permets de solliciter ton aide afin de pouvoir toujours produire de nouveaux OS, je t'invite à passer sur mon profil ou tu trouveras un sondage. Sur ce même sondage, je te prie, si tu le veux bien, de voter pour l'OS que tu préfèrerais lire en premier, de façon à ce que je sache quel texte est le plus attendu. =3 Tu trouveras les résumés de chaque OS prévu dans la section "Projets" de mon profil. ^^

Hormis cela, je m'ouvre également à tes idées ; y a-t-il une situation dans laquelle tu aimerais voir nos deux pauvres Vanitas et Ventus ? Un thème, un mot, un scénario précis que je saurai modeler à ma guise, un métier ou un rôle à leur faire endosser ? Eh bien, n'hésite pas, dis-moi tout et je verrai ce que je peux faire ! 8D

Mais pour le moment, merci de ta lecture, ô lecteur qui m'est encore inconnu ; je te remercie d'avance si tu comptes me laisser tes impressions en une review ou un MP et espère te revoir une prochaine fois. =D


	2. Persona

**Titre : **Persona

**Pairing : **VanVen, comme dans **tout **le recueil.

**Genre :** Romance et Humour principalement, Amitié aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Vanitas et Ventus appartiennent à Square Enix. Madame Legrand m'appartient, par contre ! xD

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** A venir, sur le coup j'ai pas d'inspi'. ._.

**Playlist** : Rien de particulier sinon une grosse overdose de Kana Nishino. xD

Salut tout le monde ! :D Me voilà déjà avec mon nouvel OS ! ^^ Alors, vu qu'on est dans les petites annonces, sachez que je pars lundi matin à Rome et que je ne rentrerai que vendredi... Alors je tenais à poster cet OS avant de partir. =3 Ca vous fera un peu de lecture, il est juste super long. xDD

J'en profite aussi pour passer tous mes remerciements à **Soleene** pour sa gentille review ! ^^ Alors non, ce n'était pas la première partie d'un OS, mais bel et bien un OS à lui tout seul. ^^ Celui-ci, "Persona", est quelque chose de totalement différent. =3 Mais tu me vois vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit (long) texte ! ^^ Le coup de la bonne fée m'a aussi fait rire, j'avoue. xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =^^=

Pour en revenir à cet OS, il porte beaucoup sur l'art du théâtre ; je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à sa lecture. ~ Merci d'être là. x3

Remerciements : **Elerina** pour son soutien et sa bêta-lecture. =3 Merci infiniment ma poule, sans toi, aucun de mes OS ne verrait le jour ! :3

* * *

_Persona_

Ils avaient toujours semblé diamétralement opposés.  
Si Ventus, candide adolescent ayant à peine atteint son seizième anniversaire, avançait à grands pas dans la vie à l'aide de cette année de lycée en Terminale entamée avec avance, alors qu'il avait fallu à Vanitas deux ans supplémentaires à la moyenne pour y déboucher enfin. Là où excellait le premier échouait le second ; mais dans le social où s'intimidait l'un, l'autre tâchait de les faire tous deux connaître. Le blond du duo appréciait d'une manière toute particulière ce théâtre que le brun s'évertuait à dénigrer ; l'aîné pratiquait intensivement tous ces sports qui repoussaient tant son cadet. Et pourtant, ils s'asseyaient bel et bien côte à côte dans la salle où l'on leur donnait, à raison de cinq heures par semaine, le même cours de français.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur la montre constamment accrochée au poignet droit – il s'était d'ailleurs souvent demandé pourquoi Ventus ne l'enfilait pas à gauche comme le voulait la coutume, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui explique qu'il était ambidextre – de son ami, Vanitas soupira et laissa retomber le bras du blond sur la table qu'ils partageaient, avant de prendre appui du menton sur sa propre paume. Encore vingt minutes, songea-t-il, vingt longues minutes d'un long cours de français traitant d'un énième sujet auquel il n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention – un regard sur le visage concentré de son camarade le fit d'ailleurs sourire. Si ce dernier apprenait qu'il n'écoutait pas le discours que tenait en cet instant madame Legrand – charmante petite femme blonde aux yeux bleus d'un mètre soixante-deux, comme elle le leur avait précisé en début d'année, le sourire aux lèvres –, sans aucun doute le sermonnerait-il. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, cependant plus amusé qu'à la première ; son meilleur ami et lui devaient bien, finalement, se différencier l'un de l'autre autant que possible. Il lui suffisait de laisser son regard courir le long de ces traits délicats, d'une certaine rigueur flirtant parfois avec la timidité ou le courage sans pour autant passer par l'effronterie, de glisser les yeux sur ce corps chaste et mince à la peau pâle, d'observer ces habits correctement repassés ; de la pointe de ses baskets au col de sa chemise, toujours arrangé avec soin, celui qu'on surnommait Ven portait à merveille le surnom sympathique d'intello que lui donnait son meilleur ami – et il fallait dire que l'interminable collection des bonnes notes qu'il récoltait presque quotidiennement ne l'aidait pas à se départir de cette étiquette de surdoué qu'on apposait volontiers sur son visage.  
Vanitas, lui, n'était pas de ceux qui jouissaient de tant de capacités intellectuelles – ou du moins tentait-il de le faire croire. A vrai dire, plusieurs personnes lui avaient déjà affirmé que malgré son intelligence certaine, quoique pas forcément plus élevée que la moyenne, il n'arrivait à rien en raison de la mauvaise volonté évidente qu'il mettait à accomplir chaque chose. Lui-même se qualifiait d'ailleurs du « plus gros flemmard que la Terre n'ait jamais porté » et ne s'en gênait pas le moins du monde ; après tout, il revendiquait les deux années de sa scolarité que ses notes médiocres l'avaient forcé à reprendre du début et se vantait de les avoir réussies haut la main, tout comme il se flattait ouvertement d'avoir enfin atteint la dernière année du lycée. D'autant plus qu'à présent qu'il connaissait le blond – les deux amis s'étaient rencontrés deux ans auparavant, cette année-même où Ventus avait sauté une classe –, il savait où se tourner lorsque l'envie – ou plutôt la motivation, mais de toute manière, chez lui, toutes deux se faisaient rares – de réviser le prenait, et pouvait compter sur son camarade pour le rappeler à l'ordre lorsqu'il s'égarait dans l'apprentissage d'une matière ou dans l'attention parfois minime qu'il prêtait aux enseignants.

- Hé, Ven, appela soudain l'aîné des deux amis, j't'emprunte tes ciseaux !

Sans attendre de réponse, il fouilla d'une main la trousse ouverte de son camarade, tandis que celui-ci cherchait, dans le livre au format de poche qu'il tenait entre ses mains, la page où se situait la citation dont leur enseignante avait prévu de faire le sujet de leur prochaine dissertation. Vanitas commença à découper une forme dans une feuille dont l'utilisation habituelle consistait à supporter une page de notes rapidement prises au crayon – sûrement s'attelait-il à l'un de ces origamis, montages ou simplement dessin aléatoire qu'il avait pour habitude d'effectuer en classe, en lieu et place du cours sur le théâtre que leur donnait madame Legrand. Le blond soupira, jugea son ami irrécupérable, puis se replongea dans _Dom Juan ;_ de toute manière, songea-t-il en laissant distraitement son regard se perdre entre les lignes du texte, son camarade avait toujours clamé détester le théâtre, et lorsque cet homme-là n'appréciait pas une chose ou une autre, il s'avérait à chaque fois inutile d'essayer de le convaincre. Aussi, Ventus reprit simplement sa lecture de la pièce, s'armant d'un stylo et commençant à annoter les pages de l'objet au fur et à mesure des indications données par leur professeur.  
Cependant, un vif coup de coude dans les côtes le tira bien vite de sa concentration et l'obligea à tourner la tête en direction de son meilleur ami qu'il trouva fort souriant – surtout pour un cours de français, à vrai dire. Sans émettre le moindre commentaire, Ven secoua simplement la tête ; il ne tenterait même pas de raisonner l'autre garçon, non, puisque sa tentative terminerait forcément sa course dans le mur de l'indifférence si bien dressé autour du jeune homme.

- Y'a quoi ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse, légèrement agacé. J'essaie de suivre le cours, Van'…

Pour toute réponse, son camarade plaça un index sur ses propres lèvres, obtenant ainsi le silence le plus complet ; et, tandis que l'enseignante poursuivait son explication de texte que le blond adolescent ne suivit dès lors plus, l'ami de celui-ci lui présenta, à la manière d'un secret partagé, ce qu'il tenait au creux de sa main droite. Discrètement, essayant de n'attirer aucun regard trop curieux pour leur être bénéfique, il glissa vers Ventus la nouvelle forme de la feuille qu'il avait si sauvagement agressée de ses ciseaux ; et c'est avec tout de même une bonne part de surprise que le cadet des deux découvrit la cocotte en papier que son meilleur ami venait de fabriquer.

- Alors, Ven, souffla ce dernier, quel nombre ?

L'interpellé soupira, presque exaspéré.

- Trente-six quinze code « j'écoute le cours », c'est possible ? S'enquit-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Ce n'était pas que ce genre de jeux stupides ne l'amusait pas – au contraire, il avait passé ses meilleurs moments de primaire à y jouer avec ses camarades – ; seulement, force était d'avouer que, dans un contexte comme celui qui était le leur, l'idée de fabriquer une cocotte en papier n'était de loin pas des plus ingénieuses. En d'autres termes, se dit Ventus en esquissant un sourire, il n'existait au monde que son ami pour l'avoir et surtout, pour lui en faire part avec autant d'enthousiasme ; d'ailleurs, le refus qui suivit sa question ne l'étonna nullement et, bien que légèrement agacé par l'insistance dont fit dès cet instant son meilleur ami, il tâcha de réfléchir à un nombre qui saurait l'occuper pour un certain temps.

- Quatre-vingt-sept, lâcha-t-il finalement, s'inspirant fortement de la page de _Dom Juan_ se trouvant sous ses yeux.

- Un, deux, quatre-vingt-sept ! Compta l'autre, en aucun cas intimidé par ce genre de démarches qu'il connaissait bien au blond. Quelle couleur ?

Sans même y penser plus, Ven lança au hasard la première couleur qui lui passa sous les yeux en guise de réponse ; à savoir, le vert du stylo à bille qu'il utilisait généralement à des fins de correction et que son ami lui avait emprunté – décidément, songea l'adolescent, Vanitas lui « empruntait » bien du matériel en un cours à peine – pour tracer un petit cercle sur son origami fraîchement achevé. Lorsqu'il entendit la réponse prononcée, toujours à voix basse, par son meilleur ami, l'aîné des deux garçons ne put réprimer un sourire mesquin et découvrit, presque machiavélique, le pan de papier marqué de vert. Il savait, oui, il était certain que Ventus prendrait la bonne couleur – celle qu'il devait prendre pour récolter la meilleure de toutes les affirmations dissimulées entre les plis de la construction.

- T'es une tapette, souffla l'aîné, amusé. Pas glorieux, comme affirmation.

- Et toi, t'es un vrai connard quand tu t'y mets, répondit du tac-au-tac son ami.

Sans même regarder les yeux dorés rieurs qui prenaient sans aucun doute plaisir à le détailler dans son exaspération, ce dernier récupéra d'un geste rapide les stylos qu'on lui avait empruntés avant de reprendre à deux mains son livre. Pourvu que leur enseignante n'ait pas eu vent de leur brève altercation, espéra-t-il en silence ; il ne tenait pas à être renvoyé du cours par la faute de Vanitas, après tout. C'était son problème, ouais, s'il était pas foutu d'écouter l'analyse du bouquin qu'ils auraient aux exams ; et cette fois, tenta de se convaincre le blond, cette fois, il ne lui prêterait ni ses notes, ni son livre, et il ne l'aiderait pas à réviser ou à comprendre. Il garda l'air renfrogné quelques secondes encore, puis réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ces pensées pour la première fois ; soupira, il ne put retenir un léger sourire. Sûrement n'arriverait-il jamais à laisser tomber son meilleur ami.

- Tapette, l'insulta alors celui-ci, riant, jouant avec les ciseaux qu'il lui avait subtilisés. Y'a pas d'autre mot pour te désigner, Ven.

- Mais ta gueule, Van'…, rétorqua l'adolescent, agacé. Et puis rends-moi mes ciseaux.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ventus essaya ainsi de récupérer son précieux bien de métal, celui que l'autre gardait fermement en main ; et tandis que le plus âgé des deux se défendait en prétendant ne pas avoir pour habitude de « rendre leurs ciseaux aux tapettes », les plus ou moins innocentes chamailleries des deux amis évoluèrent en une petite dispute. Bien évidemment, leurs grands gestes et tons – énervé pour l'un, moqueur pour l'autre – ne passèrent pas inaperçus de leur professeur qui s'approcha d'eux, l'air mi-sévère, mi-amusé.

- Dites donc, messieurs les double V, les interpella-t-elle, on peut savoir ce que vous magouillez ?

Elle avait, comme à l'accoutumée, prit cette position où elle plaçait ses poings sur ses hanches, se donnant un air fâché – auquel aucun élève ne croyait jamais – et employait ce surnom qu'elle aimait leur donner lorsque leur duo devenait un peu trop perturbateur. Le blond garçon, la voyant approcher ainsi, soupira et abandonna définitivement la quête de son objet perdu ; à présent que madame Legrand s'était rendue compte de leur entreprise, sans aucun doute allait-elle prendre les mesures nécessaires à ce qu'ils cessent de déranger le cours.

- Bah en fait, Ven voulait qu'on fasse une cocotte en papier, m'dame ! Expliqua sans la moindre gêne Vanitas. Vous voulez jouer aussi ?

Le cadet des deux amis s'indigna aussitôt de cette remarque à la véracité douteuse, mais l'immense sourire ayant pris place sur le visage de son ami et l'air mesquin de leur professeur le poussa à préférer se taire. Dès lors, il attendit la suite des événements avec une certaine impatience, espérant tout de même qu'il ne serait pas puni pour les idioties de son camarade.

- Non, répondit finalement l'enseignante de français, visiblement amusée, mais je veux bien que vous alliez vous calmer dans le couloir quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme, sans pour autant se départir de son sourire, se leva sans un mot, préférant le soupir à la parole, et se dirigea vers la porte. De sa place où il était resté assis, Ven ne put s'empêcher de le regarder s'éloigner, longer le mur de la classe. Comme toujours, son voyou de meilleur ami – il lui arrivait de lui surnommer ainsi en raison de son effronterie habituelle – avait gardé le col de sa chemise défait et les premiers boutons de cette dernière ouverts ; sûrement l'éclat du soleil et la chaleur de l'extérieur l'avaient-ils décidé à exhiber un maximum le vaste tatouage qu'il s'était fait faire le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Amusé du souvenir qui lui revint alors en mémoire, Ventus prit appui de ses bras sur le pupitre et s'y appuya de la tête, l'air fatigué, presque rêveur. Il vit, devant la porte, son camarade se retourner et saluer fièrement le reste de la classe, mais ne prêta pas attention à ce qu'il annonça à cet instant ; ses grands yeux bleus préférèrent examiner plus en détail les courbes de ses arabesques de couleurs ternes ou foncées qui s'ébattaient au creux de son cou. Il le savait, lui, songea-t-il, il avait déjà vu l'intégralité de ce motif presque psychédélique dont il avait, au premier regard, pensé qu'il correspondait mieux que n'importe lequel à son ami. Le tatouage prenait source à l'épaule gauche du jeune homme, s'échelonnait sur une bonne partie de son avant-bras, remontait dans sa nuque. Traversait le dos, s'enfuyait sur le torse, aboutissait à l'autre épaule et s'enroulait finalement autour du bras droit. Le blond n'avait jamais trouvé ingénieux l'idée de payer si cher pour une marque à ce point indélébile ; mais force était d'avouer que cet immense tatouage-là avait le mérite de mettre en valeur les muscles de son camarade et d'accentuer les contours de ce physique sportif. Une pointe d'envie dans le regard, Ventus regarda son meilleur ami passer la porte, sa large chemise voleter contre ses hanches, la chaîne à son jeans cliqueter en s'y rabattant ; et il se dit que, lui aussi, il aurait bien aimé avoir le courage de se comporter comme Vanitas dont le style, autant physique que vestimentaire, lui plaisait tant.

* * *

Rejetant en arrière, d'un geste habile du poignet, ses cheveux en bataille qu'il ne comptait pas coiffer de sitôt, Vanitas leva au ciel une paire d'yeux mi-rêveurs, mi-amusés. Il avait quitté Ventus plus d'une heure auparavant, prétextant à la fin du cours devoir rendre visite à l'un de ses amis, et s'était jeté – avec classe, cependant, car après tout il avait toujours cette prestance dont il aimait se vanter et qui faisait de lui l'un des garçons les plus séduisants qui soient, à son sens du moins – dans le premier bus apparut à l'arrêt dont les panneaux colorés longeaient le grillage délimitant la cours du lycée ; à présent, il avançait à pas réguliers mais rapides dans cette rue qu'il connaissait si bien, menant à cet endroit où il se rendait si fréquemment. Dans quelques minutes, déduisit-il sur la base d'un panneau où il lut le nom de la ruelle dans laquelle il bifurqua, il atteindrait son but principal ; il ne lui manquait plus qu'à espérer ne pas avoir été vu. Il préférait, par souci de réputation, ne mettre personne dans le secret de ce qu'il tramait généralement les lundis, mardis et jeudis soirs – il en allait de sa réputation, ou du moins s'en était-il persuadé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par arriver devant l'escalier, celui qui se situait à droite d'un large bâtiment et semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il s'y engagea, descendit les marches une à une en sifflotant un air choisi au hasard. Tant que personne n'était au courant de ses agissements, se répéta-t-il, tout allait bien et irait encore bien pendant longtemps ; cependant, si d'aventure l'un de ses camarades de classes – Ventus et sa curiosité aux allures maladives, par exemple – venait à découvrir son activité vraisemblablement favorite, et pis encore, avait l'idée de faire partager cette information au restant du groupe de Terminale, alors il pourrait définitivement dire adieu à sa réputation de lycéen à la mode, enviable et envié. Il soupira à cette idée ; il ne fallait pas, non, que son meilleur ami apprenne qu'il frappait si souvent à cette porte de fer qui terminait l'escalier, et encore moins qu'on lui ouvrait à chaque fois. Quand bien même le blond ne se douterait pas de ce qui se dissimulait derrière, quand bien même il ne connaîtrait pas le jeune homme roux – qui ouvrit d'ailleurs à Vanitas ce jour-là –, quand bien même les coutumes ne voulaient pas que l'on pût cacher à son meilleur ami pareille information, Ven ne devait rien apprendre de ce qu'aimait plus que tout le jeune homme. Absolument rien.

- Hello, Dom Juan ! L'accueillit la voix chaleureuse d'Axel.

Vanitas lui répondit d'un bref signe de la main et passa la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Dans son dos, son rouquin d'ami referma le lourd et large morceau de fer, puis s'appuya contre. Visiblement, songea le lycéen lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son camarade arborait déjà une chemise blanche bordée de dentelle et un fourreau à sa ceinture, le reste de cette troupe de comédiens à laquelle Axel appartenait avait commencé à enfiler les costumes. Eh bien, sous peu, ce serait à son tour d'essayer le sien. Et dire qu'il proclamait, en classe, qu'il détestait plus que tout le théâtre ! Et dire qu'il se riait d'un Ventus amoureux de cet art ! Ah, si seulement le blond adolescent avait su que son camarade préféré passait ses soirées à répéter un rôle, ressasser maintes réflexions, apprendre des répliques et se mouvoir sur une scène de bois, en tout point semblable à celles qu'il prétendait détester ! Mais Vanitas ne pouvait pas, non, il se refusait à avouer qu'il enchaînait les rôles de plus en plus important depuis douze ou treize ans ; après tout, les passionnés de théâtre n'étaient pas des élèves les mieux vus du lycée et, s'il venait à affirmer qu'il endossait, en ces jours-même où sa classe et lui lisaient la pièce de Molière, le rôle de Dom Juan, alors il passerait au mieux pour une réplique de Ventus. Une tapette, comme il l'avait si justement appelé en début d'après-midi ; un fayot, un lèche-bottes, comme il arrivait à leurs camarades de le proclamer ; ou pis encore, un rejeté. Il secoua la tête, légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait pas fait tout cela pour échouer, se dit-il, il n'avait pas traversé tant d'épreuves pour se voir, au bout du compte, exclu de cette société où il avait eu tant de mal à s'intégrer ! Et même si l'art théâtral l'y avait aidé, même si les comédies de Molière avaient séché ses larmes et adoucit son cœur, même si les tragédies de Racine ou de Corneille avaient su l'ouvrir à la douleur des autres qu'il s'efforçait pourtant de négliger et à la psychologie humaine pour laquelle il se passionnait, il ne se donnait pas et ne se donnerait jamais le droit d'avouer sa passion de la scène à qui que ce fût – même à Ven.  
Et pourtant, ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire, Ven l'aurait compris, lui – enfin, peut-être. Il aimait le théâtre, après tout, il aimait voir virevolter sous ses yeux les silhouettes d'acteurs dépossédés, le temps d'une pièce, de leur identité pour s'emparer de celle d'un autre. Il secoua violemment la tête afin de chasser ces pensées qu'il jugea idiotes ; non, il ne lui en parlerait pas, et continuerait à mener en parallèle l'apprentissage du rôle de Dom Juan et l'étude de la pièce portant ce même nom. D'ici quelques semaines, il terminerait la journée de vendredi par un cours où il prétendrait la haine – une fois le soir venu, il rejoindrait la troupe au théâtre et représenterait, pour la première fois en leur compagnie, l'épique comédie tant controversée.

Satisfait de ce choix qu'il avait réussi à se forcer à prendre, il se laissa guider par Axel jusqu'à la salle de ces sous-sols aménagés où ils se réunissaient d'habitude ; là, son arrivée fut chaleureusement saluée par les autres acteurs, d'ores et déjà présents. Done Elvire – l'une des mœurs de leur association était de surnommer chacun par le nom du personnage qu'il incarnait ou s'apprêtait à incarner – semblait ravie face à sa longue robe qu'elle avait fait faire sur mesure ; Dom Carlos se plaisait à essayer le fin gilet qu'il avait obtenu ; et Dom Alonse, alias Axel, le grand roux, s'empara d'un fourreau resté au sol avant de le lancer à Vanitas, qui l'attrapa sans la moindre difficulté.

- Tu te sens capable de me battre ? Défia-t-il, l'air mesquin, tout en extirpant son épée du fourreau à sa ceinture.

- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, répondit simplement le lycéen, avant de s'emparer avec prestance de sa propre arme. Mes cours d'escrime sauront m'assurer la victoire contre un imbécile de ta sorte.

Puis, le jeune homme sourit. Il aimait employer cette manière de parler théâtrale lorsqu'il s'adressait à l'un de ses collègues comédiens, tandis qu'il préférait un langage bien plus familier avec Ventus ou n'importe quel autre camarade de classe ; de toute façon, de par les nombreux rôles qu'il avait exercés, il avait pris l'habitude de l'un comme de l'autre et savait passer d'un registre au second sans devoir trop réfléchir avant de parler. De plus, et ce devait bien être ce point qui lui plaisait le plus, il démarquait ainsi son attitude scolaire de son comportement dans son activité favorite, dans cette passion à laquelle il s'offrait plus que de raison, négligeant parfois les cours – son meilleur ami le réprimandait d'ailleurs lorsqu'il « oubliait » de compléter ses exercices d'anglais ou de chimie, mais comment lui expliquer qu'une répétition plus longue que prévue s'était accaparée d'un temps qu'il consacrait à ses études ? Il aurait pu y réfléchir bien plus longtemps, mais jugea plutôt que cela n'avait aucune importance et, un léger sourire aux lèvres, rangea son épée pour aller enfiler son costume fraîchement reçu – le tout en espérant seulement que sa chemise, comme il l'avait demandé, comporterait un col assez haut pour dissimuler son tatouage.

* * *

Un rapide regard à sa montre, toujours attachée à son poignet droit, appris à Ventus que la huitième heure de la soirée sonnerait sous peu. L'air réjoui, il termina d'arranger sa légère veste blanche abandonnée à ses pieds de manière à ce qu'elle ne le dérange pas, puis reporta un regard curieux sur la spacieuse scène devant lui. Cela faisait longtemps – et même trop longtemps à son goût – qu'il ne s'était plus rendu au théâtre, remarqua-t-il ; il espérait par conséquent que cette pièce saurait raviver la flamme de sa passion pour ce merveilleux art et le motiver plus que jamais à prendre le temps d'assister à un maximum de spectacles. D'autant plus qu'il s'apprêtait à voir une représentation de Dom Juan, de Molière, cette même pièce dont ses camarades et lui venaient de terminer l'étude en cours de français ; quelle chance, s'était-il exclamé en apercevant l'affiche publicitaire accrochée dans la rue ! Evidemment, il n'avait pas attendu une journée de plus pour réserver sa place et, maintenant que le jour tant attendu s'était fait annoncer sur le calendrier de sa chambre, maintenant que le soir de cette même journée avait assombri les hautes silhouettes des immeubles et le pelage des félins, il trépignait presque d'impatience de voir enfin ce spectacle. Certes, il connaissait la pièce, l'avait déjà vue jouer quelques années auparavant ; mais ce masque blanc, sobre, sans expression sur l'affiche avait attiré son attention, titillé sa curiosité. Fort heureusement, l'éclairage de la salle commença bientôt à perdre en intensité, avant de finir par s'évanouir complètement ; et, une fois que le public se fut tu, une fois que le silence le plus parfait eut élu domicile dans la pièce, un projecteur s'alluma d'un coup, pointant le centre de la scène.  
La première scène du premier acte, discussion entre deux valets dont l'un ne possédait que la moindre importance, se montra fidèle au texte. Dialogues entravés d'interminables tirades, jeu exact et précis assorti de costumes resplendissants, voix claires et fortes dépourvues de la moindre hésitation ; tels étaient les éléments qui avaient su, il y avait de cela plus de deux ans, séduire Ventus et s'emparer de son cœur à jamais. Le calme du public entrecoupé de rires lorsque l'un des deux personnages prononçait une réplique pleine de sarcasme ou d'humour s'enchaîna d'ailleurs bientôt à l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage, événement appuyé d'un léger thème musical ; impatient, le blond spectateur de la scène sentit les battements de son cœur redoubler d'intensité. Il le savait, après tout, qu'à cet instant-là du scénario devait apparaître Dom Juan, personnage principal ; et rien ne l'intéressait plus que de voir enfin le niveau de l'acteur l'incarnant, son apparence, son allure, son visage, ses yeux, son costume, son jeu, sa voix, son ton, tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait été choisir pour ce rôle précisément. N'ayant d'ailleurs assisté auparavant à aucun spectacle mené par cette troupe-là dont il avait d'ores et déjà oublié le nom, il espéra d'ailleurs en voyant la silhouette d'un homme se profiler que ce comédien-là saurait égaler les autres, voire les surpasser.

Cependant, lorsque Dom Juan fit son apparition, tout ce qu'il parvint à faire fut d'empêcher sa bouche de s'ouvrir sous le coup de la surprise et de l'admiration. Ample chemise blanche aux manches finies en dentelle s'accordait à large pantalon terminé de longues bottes ; veston plus foncé et plus serré s'accordait à corps mince mais non dénué de force ; interminable cape rouge et or, de soie peut-être, s'accrochait fermement aux épaules d'apparence assurée et chapeau surmonté de plumes prenait appui au centre de cheveux d'un noir de jais plus profond que les ténèbres-même du personnage. Seul manquait à l'appel le visage du comédien, que Ventus avait tant désiré découvrir ; dissimulé sous un masque inexpressif, le même que celui que présentait l'affiche, il dissimulait au public le jeune homme endossant le rôle du séducteur, tant et si bien qu'il devenait impossible de deviner son âge. Jeune, vieux, adulte, adolescent ? Les questions tournaient et tournaient sans cesse dans l'esprit du blond. Ce dernier s'interrogeait certes sur le visage que devait bien posséder ce comédien – était-il beau ? Horrible ? Recouvert de boutons ? Délicat de traits presque féminins ? –, mais également sur la symbolique de ce costume ; étincelant d'une richesse certaine, et pourtant agrémenté d'un masque. Il réfléchit alors à tout ce que pouvait représenter cet élément, si tant était que le visage de l'acteur ne justifiait pas son emploi. Le masque, répéta-t-il en un murmure, sans plus se soucier du texte prononcé sur scène, sans prêter la moindre attention à la voix de l'un ou de l'autre ; le masque devait-il symboliser le proverbe bien connu « Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés », dont un célèbre fabuliste faisait la démonstration à l'aide d'un grillon et que Dom Juan, à la deuxième scène du cinquième acte de la pièce, avouerait vouloir mettre en pratique sous le couvert d'une religion dont il n'avait que faire ? A moins que son utilité ne fût celle d'exprimer le personnage ambigu, hypocrite de l'abuseur ? Malgré toutes ces réflexions et le début d'une dissertation mentale, Ventus ne parvint pas à trouver de réponse à la question qui le tourmentait – seules les possibilités dansaient en son esprit mais aucune d'elle ne se démarquait des autres ni ne s'affirmait enfin comme vraie.

Aussi l'adolescent décida-t-il de reporter son attention sur la pièce, bien qu'un peu déçu de ne pas avoir résolu le mystère du masque ; et dès lors qu'il reprit le fil de la pièce, dès lors qu'il entendit et écouta la voix de ce Dom Juan qui l'intriguait tant, il repartir de plus belle dans ses interrogations. La voix de ce comédien, assombrie par le masque au travers duquel il parlait, comportait en son sein quelques notes familières, quelques touches que Ven était certain d'avoir déjà entendues. Maudite soit sa curiosité ! Jura-t-il intérieurement. Sans aucun doute tous ces soupçons et toutes ces questions finiraient-ils par l'empêcher d'apprécier la pièce, malgré l'excellent jeu des comédiens et la prestance incomparable du personnage principal ; fier dans son habit magnifique, le séducteur se déplaçait à pas réguliers qui faisaient voleter sa cape au-dessus du bois de la scène, assénait réplique sur réplique et remportait chaque concours d'argumentation qu'il entreprenait. Habile de ses mots, le personnage semblait ne faire qu'un avec son comédien versé en l'art de la gestuelle ; et sans aucun doute le masque que portait ce dernier y était-il pour quelque chose.  
Tant et si bien qu'au bout d'une heure et demie, ou de deux heures – Ventus n'avait, à vrai dire, pas compté ni même remarqué le temps s'écouler, puisqu'il s'était laissé allé à se perdre dans le scénario, bercé par la sonorité des tirades qu'accentuait la cadence des pas sur le plancher –, lorsque la pièce prit fin, le blond garçon eut besoin de cinq minutes encore pour cesser toute réflexion et réussir à ramasser ses affaires avant de quitter son siège si confortable. Toujours perdu, néanmoins, quelque part au creux de ses hypothèses, il se laissa guider par la foule de spectateurs quittant la salle, ses pas le menant quelque peu aléatoirement au centre de l'attroupement. Cependant, quelque chose attira soudain son attention ; lorsqu'il quitta la pièce où se situait la scène et se retrouva dans la salle de l'entrée, attenante aux coulisses, il aperçut le comédien de Dom Juan traverser un couloir d'un pas rapide. Sa cape flottait derrière lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait en hâte jusqu'à un escalier qui menait probablement à cet endroit où la troupe se réunissait avant les spectacles, pour répéter ou essayer les costumes ; mais alors qu'il allait s'y engager, la main sur la rambarde, un mouvement trop rapide fit tomber au sol son masque. Aussitôt, il se pencha ; aussitôt, les yeux que Ven avait rivés sur sa personne purent discerner une partie de ses traits ; et aussitôt, l'éclat doré de ses yeux firent sursauter le lycéen qui l'observait. Cheveux noirs, yeux dorés, visage dur, masque ramassé mais apparence à présent ancrée dans l'esprit du blond. Vanitas fut le seul prénom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

Lundi matin, c'est d'un air suspicieux vainement dissimulé que Ventus accueillit son meilleur ami ; en effet, et même si en la vision de l'arrivée de Vanitas – à vélo, en un magnifique dérapage qu'il contrôla et ponctua par le rangement rapide de son véhicule dans le parking prévu à cet effet – aurait pu l'en dissuader, le blond ne put s'empêcher de détailler la manière de marcher de son camarade. Ses yeux couleur de ciel se perdirent dans les pas réguliers du jeune homme, tentèrent d'en mesurer la cadence et la prestance, imaginèrent ses pieds chaussés de bottes et ses épaules surmontées d'une cape ; mais en relevant la tête sur son ami, tout ce que vit l'adolescent fut son torse tatoué, découvert par cette chemise dont, cette fois, aucun bouton n'avait été attaché – et, bizarrement, l'amateur de théâtre se dit, sans même comprendre pourquoi, que Vanitas apparaissait bien plus beau que jamais auparavant.

- T'as quoi, à m'regarder comme ça ?

Ven sursauta à la question de son camarade et celui-ci esquissa un sourire moqueur. Quel imbécile, l'insulta-t-il en pensée ; maintenant qu'on l'avait mis au fait de son admiration presque béate, il rougissait de honte en niant l'avoir fixé d'une paire d'yeux ébahis. Et tout cela parce qu'il avait préféré gardé sa chemise ouverte, constata l'aîné des deux en soupirant ; décidément, il commençait à croire que son cadet portait à merveille son surnom de tapette. S'il continuait à agir de la sorte, soit à la manière de l'une de ces filles qui gloussaient nerveusement en le voyant passer devant elle, il ne s'avérerait bientôt plus fréquentable. Heureusement, Vanitas se trouvait être de bonne humeur ; il avait pour la première fois représenté Dom Juan le vendredi, dans la pièce du même nom et aux côtés des autres comédiens de cette troupe à laquelle il appartenait depuis si longtemps et la soirée lui avait tout bonnement semblé merveilleuse. Protégé derrière ce masque inexpressif, il avait eu tout le loisir de se lancer dans un véritable ballet de gestes, le tout en récitant ces répliques exactement comme il les avait maintes fois répétées aux répétitions – comme ces événements hebdomadaires portaient bien leur nom ! – et, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'élançait sur scène, s'était adonné à cet art qu'il appréciait plus que tout au monde ; celui d'entrer véritablement dans la peau d'un personnage. Après tout, à ses yeux, toute sa vie il n'avait fait que ça ; hormis, bien sûr, lorsqu'il était enfant, mais cette période s'était soldée d'un échec cuisant auquel il préférait ne pas repenser. Il n'avait, à vrai dire, découvert son véritable caractère qu'en partie, et qu'une fois arrivé au lycée ; là, il avait rencontré Ventus, s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, et lui avait fait découvrir le véritable Vanitas – en enterrant toutefois cette partie de lui qui le transformait en comédien certains soirs.

- Tu sais, se risqua soudain à dire le blond, j'étais au théâtre, vendredi soir… J'ai vu _Dom Juan_, tu sais, la pièce qu'on a étudiée avec madame Legrand.

Bien que nerveux, il accompagna son affirmation d'un léger sourire – et son meilleur ami, estomaqué, ne parvint pas à répondre. Quoi ? Se demanda-t-il, presque choqué. Comment ? Ven, cette tapette de blond d'imbécile de Ven avait vu, vendredi soir, la première représentation de la pièce que sa troupe avait jouée ? Sans attendre une seconde de plus, le lycéen réunit tous les efforts qu'il avait la possibilité de faire afin de conserver une attitude normale et espéra – au moins autant qu'il pouvait espérer, songea-t-il – que l'autre ne l'avait pas reconnu ; sans quoi ce serait la fin, oui, la fin de tout, la fin de sa carrière théâtrale et de sa vie sociale. Pour peu que son ami ait découvert cet inavouable secret, et pour peu qu'il le racontât à ne fut-ce qu'une seule autre personne, alors indéniablement le lycée au complet aurait appris la nouvelle et sans aucun doute Vanitas, qui avait toujours affirmé détester le théâtre, passerait-il pour le dernier des ratés. Hors de question, se dit-il, hors de question de laisser croire à son cadet qu'il avait joué Dom Juan, hors de question de le laisser soupçonner la vérité.

- C'est d'la merde, le théâtre, nia-t-il avec véhémence. Nan sérieux, c'est un truc de tapettes, t'sais que j'aime pas, surtout _Dom Juan_, quoi !

Sans répondre pour autant, Ven l'interrogea du regard ; pourquoi Diable avait-il besoin de s'exprimer avec tant d'animosité vis-à-vis de cet art ? Quand bien même il détestait le théâtre, il n'avait nullement besoin de le dénigrer avec tant de force, surtout face à quelqu'un qui s'en avouait fan, songea le blond. Celui-ci se dit alors que, décidément, l'attitude de son meilleur ami était bien étrange, ce jour-là.

* * *

Sans pour autant faire preuve de curiosité, Vanitas se risqua à glisser un bref coup d'œil derrière le drapé noir séparant la scène des coulisses. La salle commençait à se remplir ; peu à peu arrivaient les familles, les couples ou tout simplement les gens ayant eu vent de la troisième représentation de _Dom Juan_ par cette troupe de comédiens dont personne n'avait, semblait-il, précisément entendu parler, mais dont on disait qu'à défaut d'une mise en scène fort originale, elle bénéficiait de costumes magnifiques. Le jeune homme, lui, n'avait pas même besoin de porter la main à son cœur pour remarquer qu'il battait à tout rompre au cœur de sa poitrine ; si la seconde représentation, mercredi soir, s'était déroulée sans encombre, celle-ci risquait fort de ne pas être aussi facile. Quelques minutes avant le début du spectacle, il se remémorait encore les paroles prononcées par son enseignante de français durant l'après-midi ; la garce leur avait parlé, à lui et à ses camarades, de ce théâtre, parce qu'il s'y jouait cette même pièce, le tout organisé par cette même troupe ! Il n'en revenait pas, ne parvenait pas à le croire. Comment avait-elle pu, comment avait-elle osé ? Certes, elle ne savait pas qu'il participait, lui, simple lycéen, à ce spectacle, mais tout de même ! Il pesta à voix basse. Et dire que le vendredi soir suivant, date de la cinquième représentation, sa classe viendrait voir la pièce! Il inspira un maximum d'air avant d'expirer profondément ; il fallait qu'il se calme, jugea-t-il, sans quoi les spectateurs de cette soirée-là n'apprécieraient pas le spectacle – et il n'existait rien de pire, pour un comédien, que de voir son public mécontent en fin de représentation. Aussi, il se retira en coulisse, tâchant de ne plus penser à l'incident de l'après-midi, ni au visage de Ven qui, du moins il l'espérait, ne nourrissait aucun soupçon à son égard, puis entreprit de se préparer à la représentation imminente.

* * *

Ventus entra dans la salle, hésitant, au milieu de cette foule d'innombrables spectateurs, enthousiastes à l'idée de voir cette version de Dom Juan dont certains journaux avaient vaguement parlé. Il l'avait déjà vue, cette pièce, lui ; dans ce même théâtre, par les mêmes comédiens, la semaine précédente. Il n'était, par conséquent, pas revenu pour découvrir le spectacle, mais bel et bien pour s'intéresser au personnage de Dom Juan – ou plutôt, au jeune homme qui endossait ce rôle depuis des semaines, lors de répétitions acharnées. Force était, pour le blond, d'avouer que cet homme l'avait plus qu'intrigué ; et à chaque jour qui passait, il l'assimilait de plus en plus à son meilleur ami, tentant toutefois de freiner sa curiosité et de ne pas arriver trop vite à de hâtives conclusions. C'est pourquoi, cette soirée-là, il avait ramassé à l'entrée le prospectus de la pièce, censé contenir les noms et prénoms des comédiens ainsi que diverses informations au niveau de la mise en scène ; ainsi espérait-il apprendre l'utilité ou la symbolique du masque et si, oui ou non, Vanitas était Dom Juan. Ses espérances lui semblaient d'ailleurs quelque peu irréalistes, mais il préféra ne pas en tenir compte et prit place, pour la seconde fois depuis une semaine, dans l'un des larges fauteuils rouges de la salle. Sans attendre plus, il jeta sa veste à ses pieds et porta à ses yeux le dépliant qu'il ouvrit en grand ; puis son regard courut sur la petite feuille de papier, à la recherche d'informations sur les membres de la troupe. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin la rubrique désirée, il s'empressa de la lire. Les noms des acteurs de Done Elvire, Sganarelle, Dom Alonse ou son frère Dom Carlos lui importaient peu, aussi ne les lut-il qu'en quatrième vitesse - maudite soit sa curiosité - ; cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les mots Dom Juan, et glissèrent vers la droite afin de découvrir son véritable nom – il lui semblait en effet que le comédien était le personnage et le personnage le comédien –, ce qu'il vit manqua de le faire défaillir de surprise.

_Persona._

Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour comprendre l'inscription ; il lut et relut ce seul mot, le tourna dans tous les sens possibles et même impossibles, en fit des anagrammes, chercha à comprendre ; comprendre, comprendre, comprendre. Ses yeux voguèrent d'une lettre à l'autre, passèrent en revue les significations connues de sa mémoire à chacune de ces lettres en délaissant les interprétations plausibles du mot, avant de respirer un grand coup et de fermer les yeux. Il compta : un, deux, trois. Puis, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. _Persona. Persona_, pensa-t-il ; mot latin signifiant le masque. Il se bénit alors d'avoir entrepris un long et difficile apprentissage de cette langue disparue et poursuivit encore sa réflexion ; visiblement, le prétendu nom du comédien sous-entendait un quelconque rapport entre la personne de celui-ci et le masque inclus dans son costume. Puis, un lien se créa naturellement au sein de son cerveau ; il se rappela soudain du concept de la persona, dont il avait vaguement entendu parler une fois – peut-être avait-il lu quelque chose à ce sujet ? Terme de psychologie, se souvint-il, dont il avait oublié la signification. Aussi, il se promit d'y songer une fois qu'il serait de retour chez lui et se concentra sur la scène, prêt à revoir le spectacle. Après tout, il aurait tout le loisir d'examiner le merveilleux Dom Juan une fois que celui-ci serait sur scène, et préférait donc mettre de côté ses réflexions quant à l'identité de ce dernier. De toute manière, qu'il fût ou non Vanitas, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent comédien, et sa prestance n'en était pas moins admirable.

Lorsque les lumières de la salle reprirent tout leur éclat, Ven se leva doucement, rasséréné. Le spectacle s'était déroulé sans le moindre problème et tout portait à croire qu'il s'était trompé, que le comédien endossant le rôle de Dom Juan n'était pas Vanitas – juste un homme qui lui ressemblait vu de loin. Cela rassurait en quelque sorte l'adolescent ; au moins, de cette manière, son meilleur ami ne lui cachait-il rien, et au moins ce même garçon était-il bien celui qu'il affirmait être. Peut-être le blond n'aurait-il pas besoin de vérifier la définition du concept de la persona, après tout ; et heureusement, se dit-il, car après réflexion, il lui avait semblé que ce terme tournait autour d'une apparence qu'on donnait de soi, et il se refusait à croire que son camarade pût lui mentir sur un point ou un autre de son existence. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis plus d'une année et, selon Ventus, à ce stade-là, sachant qu'ils se rencontraient tous les jours, aucun n'aurait dû pouvoir tolérer qu'il ait des secrets pour l'autre. Le cadet des deux, du moins, avait pour principe de toujours ne dire que la vérité à son ami, et s'était par conséquent sentit mal à l'aise les jours précédents. Il avait songé à lui en parler, mais s'était dit que, si Vanitas était bel et bien Dom Juan, il cachait donc volontairement sa passion pour le théâtre et ses talents de comédiens ; et pourquoi, quel intérêt aurait-il eu à faire cela ? Sûrement l'explication prenait-elle source au creux d'un problème – tous les mensonges naissaient par un souci quelconque, le blond en était certain – et mieux valait que son meilleur ami n'ait pas de problème. Sans quoi il s'inquiéterait, d'ailleurs ; même si l'autre lycéen avait souvent ri de lui à cause de ses manies plus ou moins protectrices, Ven ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller un maximum sur ce voyou qui lui servait de camarade. Il ne voulait certes pas, non, que son seul et unique ami se détournât de lui pour une raison ou pour une autre, et encore moins parce qu'il aurait trop prêté attention à la santé de Vanitas ; mais le fait que celui-ci soit victimes de problèmes, d'injustices ou pire, d'intolérance – tout comme lui-même, de par son année scolaire d'avance, en avait vécu des centaines – lui paraissait plus qu'horrible. Il se fichait d'être le plus jeune du duo ; il ne parvenait simplement à accepter que quelqu'un ou quelque chose pût faire du mal à son ami auquel il tenait tant – et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il réprimandait Vanitas lorsque ce dernier se sentait l'âme d'un voyou et négligeait son travail à domicile.

Quittant à nouveau la salle de théâtre, le blond poursuivit sa réflexion tout en marchant. Son expression témoignait d'une perte de son esprit pour le doucereux monde de ses pensées ; il se remémorait en réalité tant de moments passés aux côtés de son meilleur ami et se demandait si, oui ou non, le fait qu'il fasse du théâtre changerait quelque chose dans leur relation. A coup sûr l'adolescent l'assaillirait-il de questions quant au pourquoi et au comment ; et tout aussi certainement son aîné les esquiverait-il d'une plaisanterie douteuse ou d'un grognement agacé. Mieux valait ne pas y penser, décida-t-il enfin en soupirant ; de toute façon, si Vanitas lui cachait un tel secret, il n'apprécierait pas d'être mis à découvert.  
Le blond prit donc la direction de la sortie du bâtiment et s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement le théâtre, lorsque ses yeux, indépendamment de sa volonté, se tournèrent vers ce couloir, cet escalier où il avait pour la première fois aperçu que le comédien qui l'intriguait tant avait quelque ressemblance avec son meilleur ami ; et sitôt que son regard se fut tourné, il s'immobilisa de stupeur. Là, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait aperçu la première fois, se tenait ce même homme, cet acteur, Vanitas peut-être. Debout, fièrement drapé de sa cape rouge et or, il semblait attendre quelqu'un ; mais Ven n'en avait que faire et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se diriger vers lui.

- Heu, excusez-moi…, l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant, une pointe de timidité dans la voix.

L'autre se retourna aussitôt et eut un bref mouvement de recul lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Ventus. Lui, ici ? Il se bénit de porter son masque qu'il rajusta d'un geste de la main et ne répondit pas. C'était impossible. Il était déjà venu, pourtant, avait déjà vu la pièce et ne devait avoir aucun soupçon quant à l'identité du comédien de Dom Juan ! Plus que surpris, Vanitas parvint néanmoins à rester sur ses gardes et attendit la suite du discours de son meilleur ami, prêt à le défaire de toutes ses inquiétudes.

- Vous…, hésita le blond, inquiet à l'idée de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Vous ressemblez à une personne que je connais…

Le jeune homme, à cette affirmation, retint difficilement un sursaut et fit un pas en arrière ; _et merde_, se dit-il, peu soucieux du fait que son vocabulaire ne fût pas des plus raffinés. Ventus hésitait. Ventus le soupçonnait, Ventus avait dans l'idée qu'il appréciait en fait le théâtre et avait joué ce soir-là le rôle de l'éponyme séducteur. Rien n'aurait pu l'agacer plus que ça, à vrai dire ; ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son meilleur ami, mais il savait pertinemment que celui-ci, de par son insatiable curiosité, chercherait à tout savoir et à tout comprendre, sans mesurer l'ampleur des questions qu'il poserait. Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il demanderait au comédien de tout lui expliquer dans les détails, de remonter à l'origine des divers problèmes disséminés au sein de son histoire ; et il y avait dans la vie de Vanitas certains épisodes dont ce dernier préférait ne pas devoir se rappeler, encore moins pour les raconter à un blond presque trop envahissant. Aussi, il ignora complètement la déclaration de son camarade ainsi que la présence de ce dernier et, sans répondre afin qu'il ne reconnaisse pas sa voix, se précipita en direction des escaliers qu'il descendit à toute vitesse. Pourvu que le blond ne le poursuive pas, espéra-t-il en arrivant enfin en bas ; mais Ven n'avait pas bougé et, en haut, resta simplement ébahi d'un tel comportement, quelques minutes encore durant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cour du lycée ce lundi-là, Ventus ne parvint à prêter attention ni à l'infini ciel bleu uniforme, ni à l'éclatant soleil qui retombait en rafale sur le béton des routes. L'air las, fatigué, sur son visage laissait comprendre n'importe quel observateur de niveau moyen qu'il n'avait pas passé l'une des meilleures nuits qu'il fût, et pour cause ; tout le week-end il avait cherché à atteindre Vanitas, et était à chaque fois tombé sur son répondeur ou sur le silence le plus total. Aucune réponse lorsqu'il avait frappé à la porte de cet appartement où il vivait seul ; aucun déclic au bout du fil quand il avait désespérément tenté de lui téléphoner. Cette fois encore, il rechercha des yeux la haute et sportive silhouette de son meilleur ami, mais échoua comme à chaque fois et se dirigea donc vers sa classe. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, décida-t-il, plus la force de lutter pour que son camarade lui avoue ou non faire du théâtre – de toute manière il en était certain, maintenant, que c'était bien son aîné qu'il avait vu le vendredi précédent. Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas non plus de le voir assis aux côtés d'une fille à laquelle il ne parlait jamais en cours de français, et préféra prendre place seul, au fond de la classe, sans même jeter un regard à celui qui occupait pourtant toutes ses pensées.

- Eh bien, vous semblez plutôt morne, Ventus ! L'interpella madame Legrand lorsqu'il s'assit – ou plutôt se laissa tomber – sur sa chaise. Que diriez-vous de prendre le rôle de Dom Juan dans la lecture de la scène trois du troisième acte que nous ferons tout à l'heure ?

Bien qu'un peu surpris, Ven acquiesça mollement, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur ses bras, croisés sur le banc. Plus d'une fois tandis que les élèves s'installaient, il observa la place vide à côté de lui – elle resterait vide, il le savait. En dehors de Vanitas, personne n'avait jamais voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui, à moins d'y être forcé. Cependant, ce matin-là, son prétendu meilleur ami préférait discuter avec une sotte demoiselle plutôt que d'essayer de lui remonter le moral, de lui expliquer qu'il ne l'évitait pas et que non, ce n'était pas la fin de leur belle amitié ; et même s'il n'était pas du genre du jeune homme de dire de telles choses, le blond essayait de persuader qu'il le pensait au moins. A présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il réalisait peu à peu qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son quotidien sans Vanitas ; il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée que leur duo soit brisé, que chacun ne devienne plus qu'un inconnu aux yeux de l'autre. Le seul fait de le voir rire en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que lui oppressait le cœur de blond et contribuait à sa mauvaise humeur plus qu'apparente ; il n'était pas quelqu'un de jaloux, pourtant, mais ne savait pas tolérer que son meilleur ami – car il le considérait et continuerait à le considérer comme tel – le délaisse pour un autre lycéen. Et en plus, s'indigna-t-il mentalement, il s'agissait d'une fille ! Mais comment une fille pouvait-elle le divertir à ce point, alors que seuls les délires des « double V », comme les nommait madame Legrand, permettaient de comprendre certaines plaisanteries du jeune homme ? Dégoûté, l'adolescent tourna les yeux et enfouit sa tête au creux de ses bras, sans même penser à sortir ses affaires de cours. S'il préférait à son meilleur pote l'une de ces pouffiasses tout juste bonnes à glousser pour n'importe quelle connerie, se dit Ventus, eh bien, qu'il ne vienne plus jamais lui parler !

- Puisque nous allons voir _Dom Juan_ vendredi, commença soudain l'enseignante, lisons une scène de cette même pièce… Mais de manière théâtrale ! Vanitas, je vous engage pour Dom Carlos dans la troisième scène de l'acte trois.

Elle avait annoncé cela sur un ton si majestueux et, justement, théâtral que certains élèves pouffèrent. L'interpellé, lui, lança au professeur un regard incrédule mais s'empara de son livre, tandis que madame Legrand élisait au hasard, dans la classe, un Sganarelle qui n'aurait qu'une réplique à dire – son choix s'abattit finalement sur une jeune femme qu'elle gratifia avec humour de « comédienne flemmarde » et, soudain, Ventus se rappela qu'il lui appartenait de jouer Dom Juan. Ironique comme situation, remarqua-t-il en ouvrant à la bonne page la pièce dont le nom correspondait à celui de son personnage. Le simple nom de Dom Juan lui rappelait, en un clin d'œil, tous ces gestes qu'il aurait voulu oublier. La fuite d'un acteur qu'il savait à présent être son meilleur ami, sa gêne à ce moment-là, son incompréhension face au bris qu'il espérait momentané de leur duo ; tant de mauvais souvenirs qui effaçaient sans peine les meilleurs qui remontaient dans son esprit. Enfin, songea-t-il, l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions pessimistes ; aussi, tâchant de voir le positif – à savoir qu'il allait, au travers d'un semblant de pièce, jouer en compagnie de Vanitas –, il entama sa réplique d'un ton qu'il voulut joyeux mais qui se révéla bien vite passablement ennuyeux.

- Mais par quelle rencontre vous êtes-vous trouvé entre leurs mains ? Termina-t-il, toujours voûté au-dessus de son bureau.

- Je m'étais par hasard…, commença alors l'autre garçon, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Nan mais putain, Ven, ta gueule.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son camarade resté pantois, le lycéen quitta sa place, livre en main, et vint s'asseoir à côté du blond qu'il commença à réprimander vertement ; c'était n'importe quoi, s'exclamait-il, il massacrait le rôle, n'avait ni la prestance ni le charisme nécessaire dans la voix pour se glisser dans la peau d'un tel personnage – et les critiques fusèrent, les unes après les autres, dans un débat passionné que mena à lui seul le plus âgé des deux amis. Le reste de la classe tourna vers eux deux un regard interloqué ; madame Legrand, elle, se contenta de sourire et les laissa se chamailler à nouveau, comme ils avaient tant pris l'habitude de le faire.

- Et donc en clair, tu dois faire Dom Carlos, et moi Dom Juan ! Finit enfin le prétendu comédien, à bout de souffle d'avoir tant argumenté sa cause. T'as compris ?

Ventus releva alors sur son camarade une paire d'yeux ahuris ; mais bien vite, sa surprise évolua tant et si bien que, finalement, il ne put qu'éclater de rire face à l'air énervé de son meilleur ami. Il accepta évidemment sa proposition d'intervertir les rôles et l'autre parut fort satisfait – il commença même, aussitôt, à lire la première réplique de Dom Juan. Etrangement, se dit le blond en l'entendant débiter ce texte entendu deux vendredi de suite, sa voix avait les mêmes tonalités que celle d'un certain Persona ; mais depuis le temps qu'il connaissait son camarade, et après tant d'aventures théâtrales vécues, plus rien ne étonnait – surtout pas ça. Alors, il se demanda si quelqu'un, dans cette classe, aurait été assez fou pour affirmer, en cet instant-même, que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas le théâtre.  
Vanitas lui-même, peut-être.

A la fin du cours, Ven eut beau chercher les traces d'un quelconque malaise entre son meilleur ami et lui, il ne trouva plus rien que les bribes de ses propres souvenirs ; cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé encore aborder la question du vendredi soir précédent. Vanitas, d'ailleurs, évitait soigneusement le sujet du théâtre en général, pensant peut-être que son camarade ne le remarquerait pas ; malheureusement pour lui, le blond avait bel et bien compris son astucieux stratagème. Aussi, dès qu'ils furent dehors, il demanda à lui parler et l'attira timidement à l'écart du préau, où l'aîné des deux garçons s'assit sur un banc de pierre. Tentant de rester calme et « cool », comme il aimait dire, il prit appui de ses mains sur son siège mais n'invita pas Ventus à s'asseoir. De toute manière, l'adolescent paraissait envahi d'un fléau appelé stress et il lui fallut d'ailleurs quelques minutes encore pour parvenir enfin à formuler une phrase correcte.

- Ecoute, fit-il nerveusement, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins… C'était toi, au théâtre, vendredi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné. La naissance de légères rougeurs se faisait remarquer sur ses joues et le blond commença à entrelacer les doigts de ses propres mains, sûrement dans le but de faire passer son malaise.

- J'ai l'impression de parler à un sourd…, remarqua-t-il en baissant les yeux. Je… J'sais que tu veux plus m'parler, m-mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Vanitas ne releva pas la tête ; il savait qu'il était en tort, pourtant ! Mentalement, il s'était déjà traité de mille et un noms d'oiseaux, mais quoi qu'il fît, il ne parvenait tout simplement pas à avouer sa situation à son ami. Cela prendrait trop de temps, s'avérerait trop compliqué ; comment lui expliquer, après tout, cette passion née il y avait de cela treize ans ? Comment lui faire comprendre les sentiments du Vanitas passé, de ce gamin mal dans sa peau, renfermé sur lui-même, désagréable au possible ? Comment lui dire à quel point cet art merveilleux l'avait aidé à s'affirmer, motivé à affiner sa silhouette, convaincu de ses capacités et d'un éventuel talent ? Ven n'était pas comme ça, lui. Il ne comprendrait pas, non. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre la vision qu'avait son meilleur ami du monde, la place prépondérante que prenait le théâtre dans sa vie, l'importance du domaine social dans son bien-être ; tous deux avaient toujours semblé diamétralement opposés, après tout. Le blond et le brun. Le petit et le grand. Le surdoué et le pauvre con. Lire et regarder ; apprécier et jouer.

- J'te fais pas la gueule, moi, Vanitas ! Explosa soudain Ventus. Mais j'suis pas con, non plus, j'sais que c'était toi… Alors tu pourrais répondre, au moins !

_Vanitas_. Etrange, remarqua l'interpellé. Il n'y avait encore jamais prêté attention, mais il lui semblait bien que, depuis qu'ils s'étaient proclamés meilleurs amis – encore une distinction idiote de l'amitié, cependant elle n'avait jamais dérangé l'aîné des deux –, c'était au maximum la première ou deuxième fois que le blond l'appelait par son prénom entier. Sous le coup de la colère, peut-être, ou parce qu'il jugeait la situation grave – mais quelle que fut la raison de cette appellation, _Vanitas_ s'en trouvait troublé. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et se releva brusquement – il avait toujours préféré son surnom, pourtant, c'était plus simple, il y avait Ven et Van', pas de distinction entre deux potes, c'était mieux ! – et songea à s'enfuir au plus vite, mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir à l'ordre que leur envoya son cerveau. Cela devait manquer de motivation, se dit-il.

- A-Attends, bégaya-t-il, attends… Ventus. Je… J'vais t'expliquer un truc.

Surpris de cette concession soudaine, l'adolescent interrogea son ami du regard ; ce dernier, gêné de la déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, eut un bref mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux. Il sentait, au fond de lui, que son ton allait forcément paraître froid et dur ; et dans cet élément, deux choses l'effrayaient. D'une manière générale, il n'était pas aussi froussard que son blond de meilleur ami, pourtant. Mais la perspective de ne pas pouvoir contrôler cette voix, cette intonation dont il usait tant d'une part, et celle de redevenir momentanément l'enfant qu'il avait été d'une autre contribuaient bien trop à sa nervosité apparente. Dans un cercle vicieux, l'une et l'autre s'enchaînaient et ajoutaient à chaque seconde une pierre à cet édifice de gêne toujours plus proche de l'effondrement ; et puis soudain, il sentit une paume contre sa paume, une main dans sa main. Et deux yeux d'un bleu infini l'interrogèrent en silence.

- Heu…, hésita-t-il, n-nan… Enfin ouais… Je…

Impatient, Ventus serra sa main un tantinet plus fort, fit un pas dans sa direction. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent ; et Vanitas, dont les yeux furent soudainement hameçonnés par les pupilles aux reflets d'été de son camarade, resta muet quelques instants encore. Les yeux dans les yeux, la main dans la main, et ses larmes qui perlaient à la paupière de Ven ; _putain, Van', tu réalises c'que tu fous, là ?_ Il allait le perdre, se dit-il ; il allait le perdre et la nouvelle le frappa de plein fouet, coupa net sa respiration. Non. Non, se répéta-t-il, non, il refusait de dire adieu à l'amitié qui les avait tous deux maintenus joyeux et motivés, il refusait de briser à tout jamais les liens qu'ils avaient si difficilement tissés ; non. Sans même réfléchir, il se pencha en avant, dégagea sa main de celle du blond et l'enlaça de deux bras protecteurs et possessifs à la fois. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, l'attira contre son torse, le serra contre lui ; et Ventus, bien que surpris, se laissa faire sans broncher.

- S'te plaît, Ven…, murmura-t-il. S'te plaît, dis rien et reste mon pote. Reste mon meilleur pote, okay ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas ; mais le tendre sourire qu'il afficha en se blottissant contre son meilleur ami ne laissa à celui-ci plus aucun doute quant à la réponse qu'il attendait. Après tout, qui aurait été assez fou pour répondre par la négative ?

* * *

- Eh bien, Vanitas n'est pas là ?

Madame Legrand promena un regard suspicieux sur l'étendue ténébreuse de la nuit que le son de la septième heure avait rendue noire ; mais où qu'elle cherchât, elle ne trouva que la pénombre. L'un des élèves manquait à l'appel et savoir qu'il s'agissait de ce garçon-là ne l'étonnait même pas ; lui qui affirmait détester le théâtre n'allait bien évidemment pas s'y rendre, quand bien même il s'était clairement trahi lors du cours du lundi matin. Ventus, de son côté, à la question de son enseignante, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Je peux l'appeler, m'dame ! Annonça-t-il.

Sans attendre de réponse, il relâcha les manches de son pull en laine beige qu'il remontait jusque là sur ses mains et fouilla dans le petit sac brun qu'il avait enfilé en bandoulière, pour en extirper bientôt son téléphone portable. Il ne savait pas, à vrai dire, si le fait d'appeler son meilleur ami en valait la peine, puisqu'il se trouvait très probablement à l'intérieur du théâtre en ce moment-même ; mais au moins cela assurait-il à peu près l'alibi de son aîné auprès de leur professeur.

- Il répond pas, déclara-t-il bientôt. Il doit être malade.

Et dire que le blond était probablement le seul à être au courant de la vérité ! Un petit sourire, à cette pensée, s'incrusta sur son visage et n'en disparut que lorsqu'une vague d'air frais raviva les rougeurs sur ses joues ; madame Legrand décida alors qu'il était temps pour le petit groupe de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et Ventus, sagement, suivit le restant de sa classe. Il espéra seulement ne pas s'être trompé – ce n'était pas comme si le comportement de son ami avait laissé le moindre doute quant à sa position par rapport à la pièce qu'ils allaient voir, mais l'adolescent avait pour coutume de ne se baser que sur des propos énoncés et non de simples sous-entendus – et que Vanitas apparaîtrait bien sur scène, coiffé de son chapeau, dans son étincelant costume, son masque inexpressif sur le visage.

Le spectacle se déroula sans le moindre problème apparent. Chaque comédien joua de manière admirable, tout comme les autres soirs où Ven avait assisté à la représentation ; cependant, cette fois-ci en particulier lui sembla plus réussie que les autres. Peut-être était-ce grâce à ce regard qu'il fixait sans s'en rendre compte sur la silhouette agile de son meilleur ami – c'était lui, après tout, ça ne pouvait être que lui –, ou grâce aux yeux de Vanitas qu'il croyait parfois voir se poser sur lui précisément ; ou peut-être aussi était-ce le soulagement d'être enfin au courant de ce secret qu'on lui avait tant caché. Au cours de la semaine, il avait en effet fait tout son possible pour passer un maximum de temps en compagnie de son ami ; et son opération avait porté ses fruits puisque, petit à petit, le jeune homme lui avait révélé un élément ou l'autre de son enfance, de tous les mauvais coups qu'on lui avait fait subir, de ce qu'il le rendait à ce point « accro au théâtre » comme il disait. Ainsi, à petites doses, le blond avait découvert une part de ce garçon dont, finalement, il ne connaissait auparavant que la moitié du caractère.  
Cependant, lorsque la classe au complet quitta la salle où se trouvait la scène, chaque élève perdu au milieu de la marée de spectateurs anonymes voyageant dans la même direction qu'eux, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de porter un bref regard en direction de l'escalier – ce même escalier où, par deux fois déjà, il avait eu le loisir d'observer de plus près Vanitas vêtu de son costume de scène. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il ne le vit pas et s'en trouva intrigué ; quittant le flot de personnes qu'il laissa sortir sans lui, négligeant le fait que madame Legrand compterait sûrement ses moutons d'élèves à la sortie, il s'y avança timidement, cherchant du regard son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de l'escalier, jeta un œil dans le couloir, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur, pensif. Le jeune homme ne passerait peut-être pas par cet endroit, ce soir-là ? Perdu dans ses réflexions, il leva les yeux au plafond et se prit à compter les lampes lorsque, soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas. Lents, réguliers, comme ceux de bottes frappant le parquet ; ni une, ni deux, il rejeta la tête en avant et son visage s'éclaira d'un large sourire dès lors qu'il aperçut le dénommé Persona s'approcher de lui.

- Alors, tu as apprécié notre spectacle ? S'enquit-il, mesquin.

Ventus ne se départit pas de son sourire et croisa ses bras dans son dos, tandis que l'autre s'approchait encore. Sans répondre, le blond permit à ses yeux de détailler le jeune homme devant lui ; ses bottes auraient pu les intéresser mais ils préférèrent courir au niveau de son torse, cherchant sous son veston les plis de son ample chemise blanche. Peut-être aussi l'adolescent pensait-il trouver, au-delà de ce col correctement arrangé, les arabesques d'un tatouage qu'il connaissait si bien ; malheureusement, le tissu épais du vêtement arrêta net son regard devenu avide et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour l'exprimer, son camarade se trouva près de le toucher. Ven était certain que son ami pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, tandis que le blond lui-même se délectait de la sensation de recevoir celui de Vanitas au niveau de son front ; seule son incertitude subsistait en point noir dans le cœur du plus jeune qui prit alors la décision de régler une bonne fois pour toutes ce problème.

- J'ai… J'ai adoré…, bredouilla-t-il, un peu troublé par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Mais dis-moi… Persona…

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un sourire sous son masque et attendit la suite de la réplique du garçon.

- Je crois connaître un moyen de…, continua en un murmure Ventus. Un moyen de savoir qui tu es…

Toujours aucune réponse ; mais le blond n'hésitait plus. La voix de ce Persona ressemblait trop à celle de Vanitas pour n'être qu'une imitation ; sa silhouette athlétique semblait décalquée sur la si séduisante apparence de son meilleur ami ; et enfin, le comportement dont avait fait preuve le lycéen les jours précédents ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à sa véritable activité favorite. Aussi, Ventus tâcha d'oublier les rougeurs qui prenaient peu à peu possession de ses joues tandis que ses mains serties de longs doigts tout aussi curieux que lui gravissaient le torse du jeune homme, pour aboutir enfin au col de sa chemise. Un regard se releva et se plongea dans l'autre ; les yeux dorés adoucirent les craintes et Ven s'enhardit donc à défaire, un à un, les quatre premiers boutons de cette chemise parée de dentelles. La tâche se révéla plus rude que ce qu'avait prévu l'adolescent ; les petites sphères aplaties glissaient entre ses doigts, ces derniers tremblaient et le souffle de l'autre garçon se mélangeant au sien n'aidait pas son esprit à dépêtrer les fils emmêlés de ses pensées. Cependant, il passa l'épreuve au bout d'une minute environ, et put aussitôt glisser ses mains dans le cou de son camarade pour ouvrir, doucement, lentement, le col de sa chemise. Il n'aurait pas même eu besoin de garder les yeux ouverts pour savoir qu'à cet instant-là, son index vint caresser le tatouage de Vanitas ; mais le blond avait pour habitude de tout vérifier visuellement.

- Cela te surprend-il ? Demanda le comédien, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il se pencha encore un peu sur Ventus, de façon à ce que ce dernier ne puisse plus que perdre son regard passablement troublé par les battements répétés de son cœur entre les psychédéliques dessins de son tatouage. Alors, le plus jeune des deux amis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds – il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie, se dit-il en hâte, une grosse connerie, mais cette fois-là, c'était vraiment beaucoup plus fort que lui, la tête lui tournait et il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rêver que des bras de son camarade autour de son corps – et, délicatement, déposa ses lèvres au creux du cou de Persona. Ce dernier frissonna au contact des lèvres brûlantes de son cadet mais ne réagit pas autrement qu'à l'aide d'un léger grognement.

- Dis-moi, Dom Juan…, souffla alors le blond. Combien de tes conquêtes ont-elles eu un jour le loisir d'ici déposer leurs lèvres brûlantes d'une pareille fièvre ?

Avant même que Vanitas n'ait pu répondre, Ven repartit à l'assaut de son cou qu'il parsema de légers baisers. Il ne savait plus vraiment, à vrai dire, ce qu'il faisait exactement et pourquoi il le faisait ; mais il avait conscience plus que de tout des petites décharges qui parcouraient son corps à chaque pression de ses lèvres à un endroit ou à un autre de se torse musclé, sur ce tatouage si célèbre auprès des filles.

- Pas la moindre…, répondit d'un murmure l'aîné. Pas la moindre, Dom Carlos…

Sur ces mots, il se détacha doucement de l'emprise du blond, préférant obtenir la possibilité de le voir enfin dans les yeux ; et tandis que Ventus s'étonnait de ne point pouvoir poursuivre son activité qu'il appréciait tant, il se pencha lentement sur lui. Captura ses yeux d'un regard doré ; permit à la main de l'adolescent de monter doucement à son masque ; entrelaça leurs doigts, retira ledit masque qu'il tint dès lors d'une main à laquelle s'accrochait celle d'un Ven incertain. Puis, sans rompre le lien établi entre leurs mains, sans plus bouger la moindre partie de son corps, sans plus permettre à son meilleur ami de détourner la tête, Vanitas acheva définitivement la distance entre leurs deux visages. D'un geste délicat, doux, léger comme la brise d'été que la soirée répandait au dehors, il déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de son camarade ; ce dernier ferma instantanément les yeux, ne protesta pas, ne bougea plus, offrit son visage à la manière placide dont son ami avait peu auparavant offert son cou.

- Hé, Ven…, fit le plus âgé des deux garçons. Pour ce soir, et les autres aussi… Merci.

La tonalité de sa voix avait pris des tournants de murmure qui firent rougir les joues de Ven ; mais avant même que celui-ci ait pu réagir à la réplique de son meilleur ami, le masque tomba à terre. Lâché, abandonné, il ricocha sur le sol et échoua à quelques centimètres d'eux ; ils n'en avaient rien à faire. « Persona » sourit, son ami fit de même ; les doigts du premier glissèrent au visage de l'autre, relevèrent délicatement son menton, caressèrent ses joues, s'enfuirent sur ses lèvres qu'ils marquèrent d'une brûlante douceur et les mains du second se perdirent au niveau du cou de son camarade, prirent appui sur son torse, s'accrochèrent timidement à sa chemise à présent débraillée. Alors, l'aîné revint à la charge ; négligea son masque déchu, oublia l'environnement pourtant public, et embrassa à nouveau le cadet. Toujours doucement, toujours lentement, leur baiser perdit cependant en chasteté lorsqu'un Vanitas trop impatient fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'aux cheveux d'un Ventus trop innocent pour deviner la suite des événements ; le blond se laissa pourtant faire lorsque l'envie de pousser cet échange à s'enhardir s'empara de son camarade, et se contenta de resserrer encore l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la chemise à laquelle ils s'accrochaient si fermement.  
Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, de charmantes et délicieuses teintes rosées s'étaient étendues sur tout le visage du plus jeune des deux et, rien que pour le voir rougir à nouveau, l'autre compta recommencer ; il rapprocha à nouveau leurs visages, vint caresser ses lèvres des siennes, ressentit jusqu'à l'envie de l'autre – cette envie, oui, ce désir d'un autre baiser que trahissait clairement la respiration saccadée de l'adolescent.

- Eh bien, à ce que je vois, Dom Juan n'a pas que des conquêtes féminines…

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant la voix de madame Legrand ; en moins d'une seconde, Vanitas s'était retourné, tandis que Ventus avait timidement cherché les doigts de sa main droite afin de les entrelacer aux siens. C'était certes un réflexe idiot, mais il avait pour mérite de le rassurer ; et au vu de l'air moqueur de leur enseignante, force était pour le blond d'avouer que, s'il en avait eu le courage, il serait volontiers allé se blottir contre son meilleur ami, histoire de dissimuler toute cette honte qui l'assaillit alors. Le comédien, lui, ne sembla pourtant pas intimidé le moins du monde ; il sourit, carnassier, et défia la femme du regard.

- J'étends mon champ d'influence, expliqua-t-il, moqueur. Quant à Ven, je vous l'emprunte pour ce soir.

A ces mots, le blond adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir ; l'emprunter, lui, pour la soirée ? Son ami comptait donc terminer la soirée en sa compagnie, le tout après l'avoir ainsi embrassé ? Avait-il seulement conscience que Ventus ne saurait certainement pas rendre à son visage une couleur normale avant des lustres ? Manifestement non, puisque leur professeur de français acquiesça silencieusement avant de s'éloigner, leur recommandant seulement de « ne pas faire de bêtises ». Dès qu'elle eut quitté le théâtre pour rejoindre au dehors le reste de la classe, le plus jeune des deux garçons resta interdit quelques instants – jusqu'à, du moins, ce que son aîné resserre lentement l'étreinte de leurs deux mains et l'entraîne en direction de l'escalier. Etrangement, la chaleur de la paume de son camarade contre la sienne avait, pour le cadet, quelque chose de rassurant ; c'est pourquoi il se laissa simplement guider. Après tout, se dit-il, qu'aurait-il pu rêver de plus agréable qu'une soirée complète en compagnie de cet homme qui venait de le faire frissonner des pieds à la tête, par une simple pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

En bas de l'escalier les accueillit une porte, que Vanitas ouvrit sans tarder ; et ce que Ven put apercevoir à l'intérieur manqua de le faire défaillir. La pièce ressemblait à un véritable salon, avec ses larges canapés d'apparence confortable arrangés autour d'une table basse où trônaient chips, cacahuètes et biscuits disposés en plat ; au centre de l'endroit était dressée une large table, ornée d'une nappe de fête, surmontée de bouteilles et de plats divers ; et, dès lors que le blond se fut remis de son émoi, un grand homme aux cheveux plus que rouges les salua d'un sourire entendu.

- C'est ta nouvelle conquête, Van' ? Demanda-t-il, moqueur. Fais gaffe, blondinet, m'est avis qu'il t'épousera pas !

Amusé de cette remarque, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que son meilleur ami lui indiquait qu'il pouvait sans problème s'asseoir sur le canapé où il l'attendrait le temps qu'il leur serve à boire. Peu lui importait, après tout, que Vanitas désirât ou non guider leur relation sur des chemins plus sérieux ; chaque moment qu'il pourrait grappiller en la compagnie du comédien saurait le rendre assez heureux pour le restant de ses jours. L'adolescent obéit donc et s'assit calmement sur le sofa, laissant ses yeux se perdre entre les décorations du plafond ; quelques minutes encore et il fut rejoint par son ami – ou amant, il ne savait plus, à vrai dire –, armé de deux verres de champagne. Il lui en tendit un que le cadet refusa poliment – ayant été relativement strictement éduqué et sa nature s'étant rapidement avérée raisonnable, il préférait ne jamais boire d'alcool –, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé à ses côtés.

- Les autres vont arriver, ils doivent être en train de se changer, déclara tranquillement le jeune homme. Tu verras, 'sont sympas, j'te les présenterai !

Il ponctua son exclamation en portant son verre à ses lèvres, avant d'enrouler doucement son bras encore libre autour des minces épaules de Ventus, qu'il attira doucement contre lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il appréciait particulièrement la présence de ce gamin-là dans ses bras – même s'il devait bien avouer que leur étreinte du lundi matin se trouvait loin de lui avoir déplu –, ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader ; seulement, il aimait se sentir maître de la situation, y compris et surtout lors des situations laissant croire à un éventuel couple. Aussi, il sentit son ego plus que satisfait lorsque son camarade s'appuya doucement contre lui.

- Okay, fit doucement Ven, mais ne bois pas trop, d'accord ?

Vanitas rit à cette remarque, nouvelle preuve de cette innocence parfois légèrement agaçante de son ami. Comme son blond favori pouvait paraître idiot, parfois !

- Mais ouais, maman, t'inquiète ! Répondit avec humour le plus âgé des deux garçons.

D'humeur taquine, il vint alors déposer un léger baiser sur la tempe de son meilleur ami, qui ne put retenir plus longtemps les chaudes couleurs menaçant une nouvelle fois ses joues d'invasion ; et soudain, sans raison apparente, un seul et unique mot traversa l'esprit de Ven. _Persona_. Masque en latin ; part de la personnalité en psychologie – et plus précisément, part de chacun s'occupant d'organiser son comportement en société. Mensonge, trahison peut-être, ou simple réflexe humain ?  
Ventus n'en savait absolument rien ; mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était que cette fois-ci, dans les sous-sols du théâtre, souriant comme jamais, Vanitas ne feignait pas son bonheur.

* * *

Y'a un truc super avec FFnet, c'est qu'on peut éditer son chapitre quand on l'a publié le soir avant d'aller se coucher. :D

Je peux donc enfin laisser un petit mot au sujet de "Persona" et de son successeur... ~ Alors, pour "Persona" tout d'abord, c'est un OS que j'ai tout bonnement adoré écrire - comme le précédent, d'ailleurs ! ^^ Le théâtre est l'un des thèmes que j'apprécie le plus, sachant que j'en ai fait (il y a longteemps xD) mais que je suis plutôt du côté Ventus de la force. xD J'adore regardé des pièces et, justement, jeudi soir, j'ai assisté à une pièce avec ma classe : "La Cantatrice Chauve" d'Ionesco qui fut un véritable régal. x) Ca m'a donné en partie l'idée de cet OS... Tant et si bien que, motivée, je l'ai commencé jeudi ou vendredi, et terminé samedi soir après avoir passé ma journée dessus. xD *comme quoi, une Momo motivée, ça fait des merveilles... Enfin presque*

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la prochaine fois... Comme j'ai dû le préciser quelque part (au pire je foutrai ça sur mon profil), je pars lundi 4 avril (à 5h du mat' =D) à Roooome. :D Le bonheur de faire du latin, quooii. ~ (Persona est un mot latin en plus ! 8D *sort*) Je rentrerai le 8 avril, 10h avec le bô n'avion, et surtout, j'espère, pas mal d'idées en tête. =P Il m'est avis que, dans une vie, n'importe quel élément - le plus banal soit-il - peut devenir source d'inspiration. ^^ Alors qui sait, peut-être mon voyage m'apportera-t-il de nouveaux scénarios pour ce recueil ?

Ca me rappelle que je dois encore éditer mon sondage, moi. xD Et rajouter de nouveaux OS dans la liste... D'ailleurs, je vais en parler un peu ici, vu que je peux ! 8D

Tout d'abord, une merveilleuse chanson pas effrayante du tout m'a inspiré deux OS (oui, deux, il s'agit d'une paire) basé sur un thème qui fait rêve, je trouve : l'enfance. Connaissez-vous, dites-moi, le célèbre jeu "Action ou Vérité" ? =O Eh bien c'est lui qui se retrouvera au centre des deux scénarios... D'un côté pour une histoire toute mignonne, d'un autre pour un truc un peu plus effrayant. ~ *sort*  
Hormis cela, j'ai encore le scénario d'un OS sur le stylisme, mais il a pas encore de titre, lui... xD

Et en raison des votes obtenus (marchi ! :3) sur mon profil, j'ai choisi le prochain OS publié ici qui sera **Ne te retourne pas** avec, au programme :

- Un Vanitas californien en vacances  
- Un Ventus à l'accent mignon mais risible (d'un point de vue Vanitas-ien xD)  
- Du camping dans une forêt pas super rassurante  
- Des nounours (8D)  
- Quelques histoires d'horreur

Et plein d'autres bonnes choses. 8D

Voilà, lecteur, merci d'avoir lu mon blablatage inutile ! xD Merci aussi pour la lecture de cet OS ! x3


	3. Addicted

**Titre :** Addicted

**Pairing :** VanVen, encore. =D

**Genres :** Romaaaance. :3

**Disclaimer :** Ventus et Vanitas appartiennent à Square Enix, la dernière phrase à... Devineeeez. *sort*

**Rating : **T pour une foule de sous-entendus. xD

**Résumé : **C'était censé n'être que l'histoire d'un soir, et pourtant...

**Playlist :** "Just can't get enough", des Black Eyed Peas. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'écouter en lisant, mais c'est fortement conseillé. ^^

Ouuii, je sais, je devais poster l'autre OS avant... xD Mais bon, comme vous le remarquerez, ce texte n'est pas vraiment un OS... Plutôt une mini-fic. =O Postée ici sur ordre de ma meilleure amie. xD *sort* Enfin, prenez un peu ça comme un bonus... Texte écrit comme ça, sur le coup de l'inspiratioooon, il comporte au final sûrement les plus belles métaphores que j'aie jamais faites. =D

Bonne lecture ! x3

* * *

_Addicted_

Le plafond de la chambre, décidément, prenait bien des airs intéressants, ce soir-là.

Ventus n'y faisait pas réellement attention, pourtant ; les fissures naissantes aux coins, dont il devinait instinctivement les points sources, préféraient servir de berceaux à ses réflexions. Et son bras droit négligemment délaissé en travers de son front, et sa respiration lente et saccadée, et son corps abandonné à la légèreté des draps témoignaient ensemble de cet état entre deux mondes qu'il traversait alors ; après l'ivresse viennent les désillusions, et si dans ces moments-là l'on glisse de haut en bas, le jeune homme stagnait, lui, aux alentours du second étage. La descente se faisait douce et sereine. Il inspira, expira. Sa poitrine, son torse dénué de muscles apparents, se souleva sous ses yeux, s'abaissa peu après. Bien. _Vingt-et-un ans_. Le silence de la pièce peinait à oublier les soupirs dont il avait été recueil peu auparavant. _T'as vingt-et-un ans, Ven._ Les yeux mi-clos, le souvenir des caresses, des baisers – et l'atmosphère encore brûlante rappelant le corps de l'autre. _Tu crois vraiment que vingt-et-un ans, ça suffit pour coucher avec un mec rencontré en boîte ?_

Les sens en éveil – le toucher des draps lorsque les mains redemandent la peau ardente, l'odeur de l'addiction, le goût du manque dans la bouche masquaient la vue ébranlée par les paupières qui clignent et l'ouïe qu'entachent les oreilles bourdonnantes. _Essaie de te reprendre, au moins, t'es pathétique_. La tentative de s'asseoir échoua lamentablement lorsque les images et les sons, libérés par le soudain mouvement, revinrent en masses. _Pitoyable_. Et la musique qui tournait en boucle, avant, avait enivré les gestes et démoli les barrières et exterminé tout contrôle de soi ; peut-être tournait-elle toujours, d'ailleurs ? Ven ne le savait même plus – il avait dû l'oublier, sûrement. On ne se préoccupe pas d'éteindre la musique dans ces moments-là. S'il se concentrait, cependant, le jeune homme pouvait distinguer sans précision aucune un bourdonnement autre que celui que son crâne endolori de pensées noires répandait, faisait résonner dans son organisme entier. Cela paraissait si loin – tout paraissait tellement loin.

Vanitas. _Tu connais à peine son prénom. **Il**_ s'appelait Vanitas. Ventus ferma les yeux, rasséréna sa respiration. Vanitas. Vanitas, répéta-t-il en un murmure, Vanitas dont il se rappelait le goût des lèvres, la force des gestes, l'odeur de la peau, la fougue des baisers. Une seconde d'abandon supplémentaire et lui revint en mémoire le souvenir de ses doigts, ses longs doigts minces, perdus dans la crinière blonde, prêts à dépraver le corps innocent de l'enfant devenu adulte. _T'as perdu tes illusions, maintenant._ Nouveau soupir ; les paupières réussirent à soulever le poids de la fatigue mêlée à la mélancolie et, d'un seul geste fluide, Ven parvint à s'asseoir sur le large matelas. Aussitôt les troubles et le tourment prirent d'assaut son pauvre crâne qu'une main plaquée au front peina à retenir ; deux minutes à respirer profondément achevèrent heureusement la douleur et il put alors tenter de se lever. D'un mouvement gauche, maladroit, il s'empara d'une chemise blanche abandonnée au sol – la sienne, peut-être, ou peut-être pas, il s'en fichait, de toute manière. _Regarde-toi, t'es tellement stone que tu sais même plus où sont tes fringues._ Il l'enfila lentement ; passa le tissu sur ses omoplates, glissa ses fins bras peu habiles dans les manches, et se leva sans plus attendre.

Un pied à peine posé au sol et le corps dans son intégralité vacilla ; un instant, le temps d'un clin d'œil, d'un battement de cœur manqué, et le blond tituba, et se rattrapa, et bloqua sa respiration pour la reprendre subitement. Il ferma les yeux ; la tête lui tournait. Les pans de la chemise retombaient sur ses minces jambes, s'amourachaient de ses cuisses où ils se collaient sans cesse ; il s'en foutait. Seule la partie supérieure du vêtement fut ramenée sur le corps du garçon ; s'arracher à l'emprise chaleureuse des couvertures exposait son torse aux aléas des légers courants d'air auxquels la fenêtre entr'ouverte autorisait l'accès à la chambre. _Tu le savais, pourtant, que c'était l'histoire d'un soir._ Pas besoin de tourner la tête, pas besoin de jeter un œil au grand lit pour deviner qu'il était vide ; la chaleur de l'autre avait disparu durant la nuit, ses bras l'avaient relâché à la fin du rêve pour laisser place au cauchemar. Ventus, cependant, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner quand même ;_ mais pourquoi tu t'accroches à l'espoir de le voir, imbécile ? Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a personne. T'es tout seul, gamin._

Les pas du blond le guidèrent dans le hall. Long couloir, artère de l'appartement menant des pièces annexes à la principale, des ruelles au boulevard, des membres au cœur. Le cœur, lui, était sans aucun doute le plus touché, d'ailleurs ; Ven y porta la main, inspira doucement, expira sans bruit. Les relations entre hommes lui avaient beaucoup plu, en fin de compte. Peut-être même trop. _Mais tu croyais quoi, au juste ? La romance entre adultes, ça existe pas ; l'amour, ça passe tout d'abord par le sexe, petit. Surtout entre deux mecs._ Et pourtant, s'il avait pu le retenir, ne fût-ce qu'une minute, qu'une seconde supplémentaire…

Il soupira ; s'avança lentement. Pas à pas, un pied derrière l'autre. Ne pas faire d'erreur, oublier la douleur. Et le marteau qui frappe, frappe, frappe dans la tête ; et les mains qui tremblent, les gestes qui hésitent, la vue qui se brouille, et les larmes qui montent aux yeux, viennent chatouiller les paupières. _Tu pensais quand même pas qu'il allait rester rien que pour tes beaux yeux ? T'es niais à ce point ?_ Encore quelque chemin hasardeux tracé entre les meubles et Ventus parvint au salon – au boulevard, au cœur, au bout de l'artère qui paraissait plus tôt infranchissable. Dès lors qu'il posa un pied, nu et intimidé, sur le parquet de cette salle de séjour, il ne put réprimer un sourire ; les immenses baies vitrées aux stores relevés, fenêtres sur un monde extérieur tout de lumières conçu, savaient toujours l'impressionner et réchauffer son âme meurtrie.

Sans prêter attention à la table basse où se tenaient encore, fiers serviteurs de cristal, les verres ayant servi la veille, il prit place sur le canapé confortable, tout près de la fenêtre ; s'appuya contre la vitre, ramena ses jambes à lui, abandonna son regard à l'extérieur. Cœur serré, pensées évadées, chaque nouvel indice ramène au point de départ. _Tu penses encore à lui ? T'es complètement accro, ma parole._ Au-dehors scintillaient mille lueurs, feux ardents de passion exquise ; Las Vegas vivait la nuit. Ville de lumière multicolore qui se reflète dans le bleu de ses grands yeux, ville de plaisir qui le pousse à risquer tous les excès. Peut-être était-il allé trop loin, cette fois-ci.

La main du garçon, hasardeuse, se plaisait à promener ses doigts sur la table aux allures modernes. Nostalgie. Elle courut, elle courut, rencontra le calice, s'en saisit de l'index et du pouce, soutenus alors du majeur ; et la coupe encore à moitié pleine, machinalement, fut portée aux lèvres. Les yeux fermés, l'odeur de l'alcool, le souvenir de l'autre ; Vanitas avait bu dans ce verre-ci. _T'avais fini le tien, toi, normal que t'aies pas tenu le coup !_ Sans se soucier du temps qui conduit, inexorable, au bout de la nuit, le champagne glissa sans bruit contre le verre. Délicieux. Un léger sourire sur le visage et les doigts angoissés qui se détendent un peu. Et toujours, en fond, comme le décor d'un théâtre, comme la musique en discothèque, les lumières de Las Vegas tapissent la scène de leur éclat.

Las, cependant, d'ainsi observer la ville, cette ville qu'on redécouvre chaque nuit, à chaque regard, Ventus se leva péniblement ; la coupe de cristal reposée, les paupières alourdies par le scintillement des néons de tant de couleurs différentes, la démarche hésitante reconduisant vers la chambre, et le blond ne put retenir un bâillement. Cheveux décoiffés, en bataille, chemise froissée qui s'attache à la peau des hanches et des cuisses, jambes nues qui se frottent l'une à l'autre en de lents mouvements. Au fur et à mesure des pas mal assurés, les grands yeux fatigués ne demandèrent bientôt plus qu'à se fermer. Un mouvement gauche et il fallut se rattraper, d'une main dont la paume rencontra le bois, au meuble du couloir. _C'est le champagne qui te fait ça ? J'crois pas, non…_ L'autre s'enfuit au front, éloigna quelques mèches, passa dans la crinière blonde ; jusqu'à ce que, soudain, le regard bleuté croise l'élément blanc sur le mobilier. Curiosité aussitôt piquée; l'attention du jeune homme entier se libéra de ses obligations de l'instant pour prendre d'attaque le morceau de papier ainsi abandonné.

Mot porté à la hauteur des yeux qui déchiffrent péniblement l'écriture fébrile, puis soudain s'écarquillent ; numéro de téléphone, quelques mots à côté, mais Ven s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait, oui, il s'en foutait complètement des petits mots ; seul lui importait le numéro. Faux ? Vrai ? Autant essayer. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita au salon, s'empara au passage de son téléphone portable ; se laissa tomber sur le canapé, papier en main, avala pour le courage ce qu'il restait de champagne. Composa. Hésita. Mais pourquoi attendre ? Appuya, appela – attendit sans le moindre bruit.

_Tu l'appelles, tu attends. T'es complètement malade de déranger les gens à cette heure-ci ; mais tu t'en fous, tu veux l'entendre, oui, entendre sa voix au creux de ton oreille. Accro. Tu penses à lui depuis trop longtemps, petit. T'es accro. Complètement accro à ce mec._

Sous les lumières de Las Vegas, Ventus coince entre son épaule et son oreille le combiné, sourit, joue avec le verre presque vide. L'alcoolisée boisson roule de part et d'autre de la coupe, cette dernière ne demande que les lèvres rougies à son rebord ; on les lui offre gracieusement, le liquide disparaît, le blond jeune homme semble heureux.  
Un bourdonnement, soudain, parvient aux oreilles, chatouille les tympans, réchauffe le cœur.

Il est trois heures du matin et la musique, encore, tourne en boucle dans la chambre ; mais était-ce réellement l'histoire d'un soir ?

_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough…_

* * *

Merci de ta lecture, ô lecteur ! x3

Petit texte court, certes... Mais je le considère comme le plus abouti au niveau des métaphores et compagnie. x3 Et puis... Les alternances passé/présent, c'est fait exprèèèès. xD *a trop cherché en fait xD* C'est également l'un des premiers textes où j'utilise des adultes, sur des thèmes plus adultes justement... Graaand moment. =w= *émue*

Merci d'être passé ! x3 Promis, le prochain texte sera plus long. xD


End file.
